


Re:Spirited

by Hotfrost22



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotfrost22/pseuds/Hotfrost22
Summary: What if Subaru was just like Beatrice, an artificial spirit but with my own personal twist. Also Subaru is a Shota, just like Beatrice is a Loli
Relationships: Beatrice/Natsuki Subaru
Comments: 60
Kudos: 83
Collections: Re:zero





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, please don't be too hard on me. Also i posted this on fanfiction.net so your welcome to read it there as well.

1000 years before the sealing of the Witch of Envy...

A researcher who was obsessed with finding immortality, looked for the legendary Od Laguna to find the answers he was looking for, it took him years before he managed to get a piece of the Od Laguna via unknown means, he then needed a test subject, so he looked until he reached a graveyard. “Hmm... no one is going to miss a body, I'm sure it'll be fine.” He said.

  
After stealing a body he returned to his laboratory, the laboratory was placed quite peculiarly, it was hidden inside of a cave located in some of the most treacherous lands in the world. The land was so ruff and rugged that not even spirits would dare traverse this landscape.  
Even so, this researcher had spent the better part of 10 years making this his home, soon after he arrived, he began to work on the dead body, he thought if the Od Laguna could revive the dead; it could also give him immortality. He kept stealing bodies, working out how to revive the dead.

After many immoral experiments he finally succeeded, the 17th body he had stolen had been revived. “Yes, Finally, I have succeeded, now I can gain the immortality I have desired for so long!” He exclaimed. For the final experiment, he used a child’s body, with the hypothesis that younger and fresher bodies would yield better results. He unknowingly created not only the first artificial spirit, but also the first human-spirit hybrid. He then started to celebrate his success; he took out a cup and poured some wine for himself.

  
When suddenly “Huh? Where am I, who am I, who are you?” It asked as it looked around the dimly lit laboratory. “Ah.. I did not take into account what I would do with the experiments once I was done...” while he pondered what he was going to do with his creation, said creation started to explore the dark hallways of this mysterious place. The laboratory was like a giant labyrinth filled with twists and turns, the researcher had made this place so only he could navigate it properly, “Wow this place is so big!” The spirit boy exclaimed, it began exploring every nook and cranny of the laboratory miraculously without getting lost, “There you are, where did you go?” the researcher questioned the little spirit boy. “Now I have finally thought of something you can do.” He smiled menacingly, “You are going to guard this place in my absence, and we shall make a contract that binds you to this place.” He then realizes that the spirit doesn’t have a name, “I shall name you Subaru after the Pleiades constellation.” He stated.

“Subaru? Is that my name now mister?” The now named Subaru asked. “Yes, my creation from now on you shall refer to me by Master Victor, do you understand?” Victor commanded. “Understood, Master Victor.” Subaru replied looking confused.

  
Present day:

  
The market place is bustling as usual, there was a plethora of different people, demi-humans and ground dragons wandering about, and there we see a kid in an orange, white, and black cloak. The kid had just finished buying some appas among other foods and items.

Subaru is humming to himself while carrying bags filled with groceries, he goes through an alleyway while checking his coin pouch he feels 3 people behind, he turns around and sees a short one, a tall one, and a buff one. “Hello there Misters, what can I do for you?” He asked, the thieves look at each other before answering, “We would like your coin pouch little kid” “But why do you need my coin pouch, wait… are you robbing me Mister?” He asked suddenly realizing the situation he is in.

“You’re a smart kid aren’t cha if you are I suggest you hand over the coins.” Subaru prepares to launch a spell, when suddenly a blonde haired girl jumps past them and over the roof of that alleyway shouting, “Watch out yah rats!” Subaru was about to use the distraction to his advantage and escape, when he heard another voice “I’m in a hurry but I can’t ignore this, Puck.” “Coming Lia!” proclaimed a floating cat materializing out of nowhere, as soon as the thugs saw the floating cat, ”it’s a spirit!, it’s not worth it run!” the bulky one cried out in fear.

After the thugs vanished into the alleyway, “Thanks Miss, but I didn’t need the help.” He stated as politely as possible, “Well aren’t you the ungrateful child,” Puck said in a fatherly tone. “Well Miss what’s your name?” Subaru asked, “Well, little one my name is Satella.” Subaru looked at Satella as if he knew she was lying and answered, “Well Miss Satella, my name Subaru.” “Well Subaru, did you see a blonde haired girl pass by here?” Satella asked, Subaru started thinking before he answered, “And what if I did, Miss? What’s in it for me?” “Your being a little rude little one allow me to explain, I lost an Royal’s insignia and I really need to get it back.” Satella slowly explained.

Once Subaru listened to Satella’s explanation he started laughing, “You... Haha... lost a… haha… Royal’s Insignia!” Satella blushed in embarrassment before starting to walk away, “Wait... Wait, I saw the girl you’re looking for she leapt up onto the roof.” Subaru replied pointing to where the thief had jumped. “Wait how are we supposed to get up there?” Subaru sweat drops before answering “Come with me Miss, **El-Murak**.” The effect of the spell was instantaneous as they started floating up onto the roof of the alleyway. Once they reached the top Satella surprised questioned Subaru,” You’re a very good magic user if you can use El class magic, you weren’t lying when you said you didn’t need help with those thugs.”

  
To be continued…


	2. Unexpected Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back I really hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I don't own Re:Zero I'm just doing this for fun.

“That’s correct Miss, I didn’t need your help.” Subaru stated smugly, ”Hey, no need to be so smug, you brat!” Satella cried out in anger. They continued to chat on the rooftops, while looking for the blonde thief, but after an hour they decided it was a dead end and started looking for her on the ground.

Subaru and Satella began their search at the marketplace, when suddenly they saw a bright green-haired girl crying in the middle of the street, “Hey Subaru do you think she’s lost?” Satella asked Subaru with a face filled with worry. “It looks like she is Satella, do you think we could, go and help her?” Subaru answered with sadness, “Of course we’re going to help her, you big dummy!” Satella told Subaru with conviction.

They approached the girl slowly, “Hello, little one, are you lost?” Satella asked gently, as to show the child she meant no harm. “Yeah, are you lost, we’ll help you find your parents, if you want.” Subaru said with a big smile on his face. The child looked at them before smiling, “Thank you miss and friend, my name is Plum, and I’m really lost, but I know where my father is, could you please take me to him?” The girl now known as Plum was really happy when Satella offered to give her a piggyback ride.

“Wait, I can do something much more fun than a simple piggyback ride.” Subaru stated confidently, “ **El-Furo** ”, a mini tornado appears under Plum and picks her up. “Wheeeeee” Plum screamed in joy as she spins around inside the mini tornado. Puck and Satella look amazed by the magic Subaru is using, but eventually Plum gets dizzy and Subaru releases the spell.

They reach the appa shop Subaru had visited earlier, ”Oh hey, it’s the appa guy, Kadomon, hello again sir, is this your daughter?” Subaru questioned. “Huh, oh Plum-Chan! Are you okay, I was so worried when your mom said you were lost.” Kadomon yelled relieved that his daughter is safe. “Uh Mister Kadomon? Could you help us, we’re looking for a blonde–haired thief, do you know where we can find her?” Subaru asked Kadomon.

“Blonde-Haired thief? Oh! You must be looking for Felt, You’ll find her in the slums, find the warehouse and she’ll be there.” Kadomon answered cheerfully, “Thank you sir, this means a lot to me!” Satella said gratefully. Subaru then asks around to see where the slums are, after a while they managed to get directions to the slums.

  
The slums was just like they imagined it, worn down houses that looked like they could collapse at any moment. The people here were either wearing rags or freezing, it was truly the darker side of the kingdom.

“Man, this place is quite the sight; I never expected a kingdom like Lugnica to have a place like this.” Subaru uttered, disgusted with the sight of the slums, it was getting dark when Puck suddenly appeared, ”Hey Satella, sorry my time is up, if you need my help, use your Od to summon me, hey, Subaru I’m counting on you to keep her safe, okay?” Subaru looked confused for a moment before answering, ”Oh, so you do have a contracted times, okay Puck, you can count on me!”

Subaru tried asking around to see if anyone knew where the warehouse was, but no one wanted to answer. “I’m stumped, no one here will answer.” Subaru said, really tired. “Let me ask my minor spirits” Satella said looking worried for Subaru, she puts her hands together like a prayer. Small lights start appearing around Satella, meanwhile Subaru fell asleep, dreaming of a distant past.

Flashback:

  
_The laboratory is on fire, everything is crumbling. Victor, who was readying himself for a fight shouted, “Subaru! Run, I’ll hold them of!” “No, Master let me fight with you!” Subaru desperately pleaded. “No, Subaru go on, live your life, don’t be like me cherish everything and everyone you come across, okay?” Victor lectured Subaru for the final time, with a hard look on his face he chanted, “ **Taru** ” a portal appears under Subaru, transporting him to a field, as the portal closed he heard his master’s last words “ **Al-Nisu** ” then as the world turned white, he had one last thought, 'Goodbye master, to me you were like a father, I just wish I told you.’_

Subaru wakes up screaming, “Master! No no no, master!” He immediately notices Satella staring at him worryingly. “Are you okay?” She asks gently, “I’m fine!” he shouted, “Just me catch my breath.”

After Satella told Subaru that she knew where the warehouse is, they both head towards the warehouse, the warehouse actually looked well compared to the other buildings. “Huh, this place actually looks like it can stand in a storm.” Subaru stated looking at the warehouse’s condition. Then he felt something, inside the warehouse he felt a menacing presence. “Satella, careful there someone dangerous in that house, I can feel it.” Subaru warned with a serious look on his face, “Stay here, I’ll look inside.” “What, if that’s true isn’t better if both of went in together?” Satella asked with a serious face. ”I’m fight better when I’m alone, so just stay out of my way.” Subaru warned, then he started walking towards the warehouse.

Once Subaru entered the warehouse he can see the dead bodies of Felt and a giant, “Hmm.. Seeing as the blood is still flowing they’ve recently been killed, so that means the killer is still here, and right behind me!” Subaru jumped away just before a Kukuri knife slashed through the spot he just was. “Well, aren’t you observant for a kid.” A sultry voice said from within the darkness. “Thanks, also don’t call me a kid, I’m way older than I looked.” Subaru informed her, he then dodged another Kukuri knife before finally counterattacking,” **Shamak** ” a black cloud immediately enveloped the whole room. Shamak once used can give the user a rough layout of the room in addition to completely messing up the target’s senses.

‘Huh? Where is she I can’t sense her.’ He wondered before he heard the smashing of a window, “Oh no, Satella!” Subaru quickly ran out of the warehouse to see the assassin holding Satella hostage with a Kukuri knife near her stomach ready to slash. As soon as he saw the situation he began thinking of a way to save Satella, ‘I can’t get closer or I risk letting her kill Satella, should I use that, I guess there is no other choice.’ Subaru pulls out an appa from his bag, “*sigh* **Authority of Envy: Give and take**.” The assassin collapses Satella looked horrified, there on his hand was the still beating heart of the assassin.

“Phew, now that that’s over lets go get your insigni-” Subaru was interrupted by a Kukuri knife sticking out of his gut, 'H-how?' he looks down, while trying to process what just happened he didn’t notice the knife continue to slash right through his gut, as the knife kept going mana ansd bowels were spilling out of him, he looks at Satella before chanting,” **Taru** ” a portal appears below Satella taking her to safety.

“What a shame~ I guess I’ll have to settle with your wonderful and interesting guts first, but don’t worry, she’ll join you soon.” The assassin taunted with that sultry voice, that was the last thing he heard before succumbing to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:  
> Don't expect all my updates to be this fast, It's just right now I have a lot of free time.  
> It Appears Subaru is more powerful than he seems.


	3. Pieces of the Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the turning point of this arc. A lot of word here, I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Re:Zero, I'm only doing this for fun.

Last Time, Subaru was killed by the mysterious assassin, now he sits in a shadowy void.

In the shadowy void, Subaru was pondering, “How did she survive, I literally took her heart.” “Well at least I saved that half elf, Right?” “Yes… you did… Subaru.“A shadowy figure appeared. “Oh, hello Satella, strange thing happened today I met a half-elf named Satella, ironic huh, I think she was lying to me.” “She… was…” She uttered to Subaru. “Yeah, of course she did, who would want to name their kid after you, uh… No offense.” Subaru answered sheepishly. “None… taken.” She uttered, getting more and more tired with every passing word. “Just… be careful… I don’t… like seeing… you die.” “Yes, Auntie I understand.” Subaru answered, hugging Satella before the shadowy void faded.

Subaru POV:

I found myself standing near the alleyway where I had met ‘Satella’. ‘Huh, convenient I guess I better get robbed again, or maybe catch Felt.’ While Subaru pondered this, he did not notice that he had walked past the alleyway and onto the street. “Huh, where am I, oh no did I wander of, goddammit, old habits die hard I guess.” Subaru then realized that he was lost, ‘I really regret giving away those memories now.’ I then looked around trying to find his way, until I found the appa shop.

From there I manage to find my way to the warehouse a lot earlier than my previous loop, the warehouse unlike last time didn’t have a menacing presence inside, only a single person was inside. I slowly knocked the door, then I heard loud footsteps behind the door, ‘probably the giant cause I doubt the petite blonde thief could make footsteps like that.’ I thought, preparing for a fight. But then instead of opening the door, the giant asked me a riddle, “For the rats?” I was so surprised that I couldn’t say anything, ‘No wonder they died in the last loop, why would anybody use such a common riddle for a password?’ I wondered before answering, “Poison.” “For the whale? ” He followed up, once again I answered the common riddle,” A harpoon.” “To the dragon we are?” he asks the last question, “Complete and utter sh*t bags, am I right?” I answered in a joking tone.

The door opens confirming that my guess was correct; the giant standing in front of me doesn’t see me for some reason, I realized it was because he was too tall to see me. “Hey, down here!” I shouted, annoyed that he couldn’t see me. The giant looks down, ‘Wow, I think it’s just the difference in height, but man, does he look scary.’ I thought a bit intimidated. “What’s a little brat like you doing here?” The giant asked surprised there’s a kid in front of him, “I’m here to do some business with Felt.” I lied to the massive giant. He stares at me in a menacing way, and I began sweating, ’Oh, no did he see through my lie.’ I began preparing a spell, when the giant just smiled and said, “Well Felt is out right now, you can wait for her in here.” I sighed in relief and wiped my sweat before following the giant into the warehouse.

The inside looked more like a bar than anything, but I can see it was quite cozy, I sat near the bar table and asked,” Got anything to drink?” The giant pulled out some milk, and pours it into a cup, gently passing it to me, “Thank you, Mister Giant.” I thanked him gratefully, “Mister Giant? Please just call me Rom kid.” ”Ok Mister Rom, so when will Felt be back?” I asked hoping to get a bit more information. “I’m not sure kid, maybe in a couple minutes she’ll be here.” Rom answered unsure himself, ‘So he doesn’t know when she’ll come back, dang I was hoping to get that insignia as soon as possible.’ “So, what business do you have with Felt?” Rom asked me, suddenly getting professional. “Well, Mister Rom I heard that Felt had been hired to steal a Royal’s Insignia.” I answered equally professional.

As soon as I answered Rom, Felt comes in the warehouse, sweating and panting,” Hey *pant* Old man Rom, sorry I took *pant* so long, that girl was *pant* hard to lose.” Felt then took out the insignia and placed it on the table. “Hmm.. This is definitely the real thing.” Rom confirmed after checking the insignia, “Excuse me, can we get back to business?” I asked hoping to get back on track. “Who’s the kid?” Felt asked looking at me with confusion. “He’s here for this insignia you see.” Rom answered Felt, “Yes that’s correct Miss Felt, I here to get that insignia.” I added to cement my place in this conversation.

”We already have a buyer; you’re going to have to wait for them before we begin negotiations.” Felt explained, since I already knew who the buyer is and I didn’t want to try and bargain with a psychopath, I tried bargaining. “Well, I am in a hurry so how much do you want for the insignia?” I quickly asked, they looked at each other before answering me, “Well we were offered 10 holy coins for this insignia.” I quickly realized that there was no way I could possibly afford to bargain for the insignia. ‘Damn it, how can I get that insignia, I don’t even have that much coin on me.’ I thought.

That’s when I hear a familiar voice, “Oh~ already starting without me? How rude.” There she was the assassin that killed me last loop; I could feel myself sweating again. “H-hello, Miss I am here about that insignia you had hired her to steal.” She narrows her eyes, licks her lips, and asks,” And what do you want this insignia, dear~ boy” I begin panicking, ‘Oh no, what do I do, what do I do?’ “I’m only here, because someone had sent me here, I don’t know who, it was anonymous, but my job is to get this insignia.” I said with conviction. “Oh really~, then I guess I’ll just have to kill you all.” As soon as she said that she threw a Kukuri knife at me, which I narrowly dodged.

After that attack we were all on guard, Rom jumped behind the counter and pulled out a bat, and Felt kept her distance. Elsa smiled at the challenge and charged at Rom first, ‘She must think he’s the most dangerous one.’ “Watch out!” I warned Rom, He swung the club but the assassin dodges it and slashes. The fight would’ve been over there, but I subtly used my other authority, **“Authority of Pride: Rewind** ” she disappeared for a split second, only to reappear where she was a couple of seconds ago, giving Rom enough time to dodge. Rom then swings again, with her already beginning to dodge.

I then chanted, “ **Furo** ” A gust of wind pushes her right into Rom’s swing. The force of the attack cracked the floor, I could even hear her bones break from here, but I knew it wasn’t over. The assassin got back up with ease, almost as if she had no injuries at all, I quickly warned them, “Watch out, **Kusa** ” chains of earth burst through the floor and ensnare her arms and legs. I watched as she struggled against the earth chains before beginning to laugh,” A ha ha, this is the best dance I’ve had in a long time!” that’s when I heard cracking, I saw the chains holding her were cracking, I barely had enough time to dodge as the chain shatters and the earth scatters everywhere.

She immediately charges for me swinging her Kukuri knives, continuously slashing at me, I was barely able to keep up but at the rate she was swinging it was only a matter of time before she hits me. “ **El-Kusa** ” earth chains burst out of the ground, these chains were thicker and stronger but they were also slower, the chains weren’t fast enough to catch her but enough to make her fall back. I had reached my limit, sweating hard and panting I knew if this fight dragged on we would lose. “Felt! Go get help, we’ll try and hold her of!” I ordered Felt, “What! Are you crazy?” she shouted back. “If this keeps going, she’ll win so go and find help, but if you don’t find any, don’t come back.” Felt hesitated before running, which the assassin tried to take advantage of throwing her Kukuri knife at her, using **Give and Take,** the knife was replaced by a small pebble. Which Felt didn’t even notice.

As Felt was running I turned my sights to the assassin, who was already trying to slash Rom again but I quickly used **Rewind** to stop her, but I’m getting really tired, using both my authority and magic was really draining, especially since it’s been a while since I’ve gotten into a serious fight. She tries to go Rom again but then she threw her Kukuri knife at me, I realized what she was planning and quickly chanted,” **Kaze** ” a sudden gust blows the knife of course and I once again use **Rewind** to stop her. Realizing this approach was useless, she switched tactics. Instead of directly attacking, she starts jumping all around the place, all I saw was a purple blur jumping from left to right.

Next thing I knew, a Kukuri knife was coming right at me, I barely had time to chant “ **El-Kaze** ”, the knife was stopped in its tracks, the air around it solidifying to stop it, the assassin was confused and that’s when I attacked,” **Kawa** ” water droplets appear around me, with a flick of my wrist they launch at the assassin at blinding speeds. The assassin lets go of the knife and summersaults back dodging all of them. The wall behind riddled with holes courtesy of my attack. At this point I had nearly exhausted myself and could barely stand, I was leaning against the wall, beginning to sliding onto the floor, whilst breathing hard. She saw how I was doing and attacked again shouting in excitement, “Let me see your bowels, little one!” I closed my eyes preparing for death.

*Clang* ‘Huh, what was that sound?’ I opened my eyes to see a red-haired knight holding a rusted sword block her attack. “Thank*pant* you*pant* Sir.” I barely uttered, “It’s no problem at all, little one, and please call me Reinhard.” Reinhard said, looking back at me before focusing back on the assassin,”Kukuri knives made from the north, your Elsa the Gut Hunter, aren’t you?” “Oh~ and that sword on your waist, you’re the sword saint.” While I have never heard of the Gut Hunter before, I most certainly know the sword saint. ‘To think, the sword saint here in the slums, man it must be my lucky day.’ I thought with a dumb smile on my face. The assassin now known as Elsa jumped all around trying to hit Reinhard, but he just stood there blocking each and every one of her attacks, “Why don’t you use that sword on your hips, Sir Sword Saint?” Elsa askes Reinhard while continuing to try and hit him , “The Dragon Sword Reid can only be drawn when used against a worthy opponent.” Reinhard answers his stance not faltering at all.

That’s when I felt it, the mana in the air was being absorbed by the rusted sword he’s holding, ‘He’s preparing an attack’ I realized, I watched as the one-sided fight was about to end as Reinhard called out to Elsa, “I’ll show you the power of the Sword Saint!” Elsa looking very excited answered, “Yes! Show me!” The rusted sword glows before unleashing a powerful beam at Elsa, completely disintegrating her. After the battle, the warehouse was barely standing, the battle having completely destroyed its interior. I tried standing up but quickly sat back down when my body protested. Relaxing, that’s when I felt a familiar menacing presence coming from outside the left wall, “Watch… Out.” I squeaked out, only for her burst out the wall aiming to kill Felt, “ **Give… and Take** ” I switch places with Felt, taking the attack.

As my bowels and what little mana I still had start leaking out, I watched as Elsa runs away and the others rush towards me,”Sta… ong… id,…lp..is…com.” I hear someone say, but I was barely conscious. As the last of my blood and mana leak out, I smiled, ‘I… have… all… the… pieces… now.’ Once again I succumbed to death.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there were any grammatical errors, please tell me. My proofreader didn't want to proof read this chapter.


	4. Fight of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this Arc 1 ends. What will happen with our beloved Shota!Subaru.

Once again, Subaru finds himself in the shadowy void.

In the void, I laid down smiling; now I knew how to end it all. ‘Still that fight was amazing, I haven’t gotten that tired in such a long time, and the rush, all of that was so fun!’ I thought excited to see how this loop was going to go. “Well, it’s time to go, back to zero!” I shout at the top of my lungs, at with those words the void faded once again.

I find myself in front of the alleyway once again, ‘well, it’s time to get robbed.’ I walk into the alleyway and again I met, the three thieves from the first loop, “Hey kid, we would like your coin pouch.” The tall one says, “Why do you need my coin pouch Mister… Wait are you robbing me?” I feigned ignorance while smiling. “Your smart for a kid, yeah we’re robbing you, now give us the coin pouch and you won’t get hurt!” Bulky demanded. ‘Huh, rude aren’t cha, also isn’t Felt supposed to go through here, right about now’ Just as I had guessed I hear Felt’s voice,” Watch out, yah rats!” She jumps over us and onto the roof. ‘Right on schedule and next should be Satella.’ “Oh no! Help I’m being robbed!” I call out acting like I was afraid. “I may be in a hurry, but I can’t ignore this, Puck!” Once again I see a familiar silver-haired half-elf and spirit come in to save me.

“Coming! Lia.” Puck shouted appearing above Satella, “Oh no, it’s a spirit! Run it’s not worth it!” Bulky screamed in terror at the sight of Puck. As I watched the familiar sight of those thugs running away, Satella starts asking questions,” Are you okay? Are you hurt?” ‘Well this is different from last time, is it because I called for help?’ I thought about this new reaction. “No, Miss I’m fine, you came just in time. But I could’ve handled it; I’m a pretty good fighter.” I said with confidence. “While I’m relieved your fine, the least you could do is say thank you, you brat!” Satella yelled scolding me. “Anyways, did you see a blonde- haired thief run by here?” “Well Miss, I did see her, but why should I help you?” I asked with a mischievous smirk on my face,’ Well, I might as well make this loop a bit more interesting.’

“Listen here brat, my daughter needs to find that thief, so tell us now… Or else.” Puck spoke in such a threatening way that I flinched. “Ok, ok mister spirit. I just want to know your names and I’ll help you.” I said raising my hands in front of me. “Oh you should’ve just said so, my name is Satella, and this is my contracted spirit Puck.” Satella introduced, I stared at her for a moment before smiling,” Hello Satella, my name is Subaru Natsuki.” I proceeded to tell them that the thief’s name was Felt, and that I knew where to find her. “Really, well show us Subaru.” Satella said waiting for me to lead the way.

“Well, I’ll show you the way if you do one more thing for me.” I said with another mischievous grin, “And what is it you want, Subaru?” She asked with a smile. “You got to catch me first!” I shouted while beginning to run. “Wha- Hey get back here!” She shouts chasing after me. Unfortunately I forgot I was in an alleyway, and quickly reached a dead end. ‘I really did not think this one through.’ I thought face palming myself. “Nowhere to run; now tell me where I can find Felt.”Satella stated looking furious. “Well you know what they say.” I say, rubbing my hands together. “And what do they say Subaru?” Satella asks looking confused. “The sky is the limit, **Murak.** ” As I finished answering, I start floating up onto the rooftop. “Haha, what are you going to do now miss?” I gloated not realizing that Puck was behind me.

“Hello kid, what are you doing up here?” Puck asks menacingly, ‘Oh, sh*t’ was my last thought before Puck grabbed me and dragged me back down. “Haha, you caught me.” I say nervously, I could see Satella pouting, which is strangely adorable. “Well, we caught you now tell us where we can find Felt.” Puck said with a voice that tells me he has run out of patience. “Ok, this time I’ll lead you to her.” I reasoned with Puck and Satella, we than proceed to walk out the alleyway with both of them keeping a close eye on me, in case I try to run away again. Along the way, we met Plum-chan again, and helped her get back to the appa shop. After that, we then made our way to the slums.

“Man this place really looks like its seen better days.” I commented hoping to start up some conversation. “Yes, I agree with you Subaru, also I can’t help but ask, but why are you alone? A kid your age should be home around this hour.” She asks me looking worried, ‘Man of all things she could’ve asked, she had to ask that.’ I thought with a sad look on my face. “I’m an orphan; I have been by myself for quite some time.” I answered, Satella looked guilty,” I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” “Why are you apologizing Satella? You said it yourself you didn’t know; now come on we’re close.” I urged Satella to continue walking. We eventually reached the warehouse, “This should be the place.” Subaru said knocking on the door.

Again I was asked that ridiculously simple riddle, this time though I commented,” Not that I’m judging, but you need to get a harder riddle.” “What’s wrong with this one?” Rom asks, to which I answered,” Well it’s such an easy riddle, not good for door security, I must say.” “Moving on, what are you two doing here?” Rom asks changing the subject; I dropped the topic, and answered him,” We’re here because Felt stole this nice lady’s insignia, and she would like it back.” Rom was taken aback by my answer before sighing,”*Sigh* we’ll discuss inside, just come in.” Rom signal us to go enter, we sat down had some time to drink, Satella asked for water and Rom gave me milk.

What they didn’t realize was that just in case Felt tried to run I placed a barrier around the bar that teleports them back the way they came, so when you pass through this barrier you’ll appear on the opposite side from when you came, so it would feel like you’re moving for but your actually just being teleported back to the start. ‘When Felt gets here it’s going to be hilarious.’ I think while imagining the scenarios in my head. Felt arrives looking less tired compared to the previous loop, ‘Probably because she didn’t need to lose Satella.’ She notices me and looks at Rom,” Hey Rom why is there a-.” Felt’s eyes widens as she sees Satella who is looking back at her with a pouty face. “You! Give me back my Royal’s Insignia now!” meanwhile I was laughing, ‘Now this is entertainment.’

Felt tries to run only for her to run into the barrier, teleporting back onto the back wall opposite of the door. I was laughing like crazy watching as she kept running into the barrier only to be teleported onto the back wall, “Hahaha, it’s useless I placed a barrier around this place, it will teleport you opposite of where you tried to exit.” I explained still laughing hard. Everyone looked surprised at the laughing kid, “What! How are we supposed to get out?” Satella starts panicking, Rom was stunned and Felt just kept trying to run through the barrier. ‘Oh yeah best loop so far.’ Then Rom picks me up with an admittedly scary face,” You better take down that barrier or I’ll smash you flat kid!” I just smiled at the threat.

“Nah, I want to enjoy this chaos a little longer.” I replied, eventually everyone calms down and now that they were thinking clearly, started wondering how the hell a kid made a barrier this powerful. “Hey Suabru how did you make this barrier?” Satella asks first,” Yeah how can a pipsqueak like you make something like this?” Rom asks equally curious. “Trade Secret, I can’t tell you nor do I want to.” I say when I felt a very familiar presence above us, “How about this, if we all survive I’ll tell you what I can.” They all looked confused, then the roof broke and all hell broke loose. Elsa comes through the roof saying with that sultry voice,” Ah~ it seems my target is here, this makes thing much easier.” Elsa quickly charges for Satella, but Puck appears and shields her.

“You won’t touch my daughter, now if you want to live I suggest you leave.” Puck warns Elsa while releasing bloodlust, Rom and Felt flinched at the bloodlust while I just shrugged it off, something that Puck noticed. Elsa doesn’t seem to be affected, and answers,” I’ve always wanted to see a spirit’s insides, maybe today I’ll finally get to see what spirits look like inside.” And with that the battle begins she charges at Puck and he blocks her attacks before counterattacking. Rom finally jumps behind the counter to grab his club. Felt was just like last loop keeping his distance the only difference in this loop is that I’m not joining the fray.’ Man, fighting with this many people is going to be a drag.’ I thought while watching Puck and Satella continue to shoot icicles at Elsa.

Me, Felt, and Rom just sat and watched as a spirit and its contractor fought against the Bowel Hunter, but then I noticed the time,” You guys do you know when battling against a spirit, it’s a battle on how long the spirit can stay corporeal.” They both look at me when Satella and Puck successfully managed to freeze Elsa’s feet with Puck saying;” You didn’t think I was firing randomly did you?” They launch a giant icicle at Elsa, as they do they hear me chant,” **Busu** ” The giant icicle suddenly grew sharper and moved faster, as if something gave it a boost. The giant icicle looked like it hit Elsa but I could still feel her presence.” My~ what an amazing dance, oh what’s this, your spirit is disappearing?” as she says Puck is beginning to fade,” Oh dear, I may have underestimated her, sorry Lia.” And with those final words Puck vanishes.

Elsa starts attacking Satella, who’s holding out. Rom then grabs his club and says,” We can’t just let her fight that psycho alone, right Felt.” Felt agrees and I start stretching. Rom attacks Elsa to which she dodges then responds,” Cutting into a dance, how rude~.” She starts attacking Rom, all the while Felt is looking for an opening to exploit. I then chanted,” **Kusa** ” and chains of earth burst through the floor and ensnare her, which gives Rom a chance to hit her, reminiscent of last loop I heard the sound of bones breaking. Rom smiles thinking she was down but when he felt a strong wind current pull him away from the assassin’s Kukuri knife, he quickly realized this wasn’t a normal assassin.

I sighed as I had to use **Kaze** to save the giant, Felt charged in seeing Elsa was distracted she ran circles around her but just as she tried to attck Elsa kicked her away and swung her knife at Felt and would have killed her if I didn’t use **Kawa** to force her to dodge away from Felt, the wall that was hit had many holes in it, seeing my attack she tries to attack me only for Satella to start shooting icicled at her, which again forces her to dodge away from me. Me and Satella constantly kept her on the ropes, not giving her much of a chance to attack, only able to dodge she changes her tactics. She starts jumping all around just like the last loop, I watched as she jumped, at first it looked random but then I noticed it, the way she was jumping there was a pattern. ‘Now I just need to exploit it.’ I thought preparing a spell, she jumps from pillar to balcony, to the stair and finally back to the pillar. I waited for the right time to strike and just as she leapt of the stairs, I chanted,” **Izu** ” I opened my palm at the direction of the pillar, and fire shot out of my palm like a stream of fire, hitting Elsa as she jumped onto the pillar, the attack was so powerful that not only did it burst through the pillar but continued past the roof, to bystanders it would look like a pillar of fire appeared out of nowhere.

‘Ok, that was tiring.’ I thought, tired from the battle of attrition that I think is finally over, “Watch out, Suabru!” Satella’s warning came just in time, as I jumped away from a perfectly fine Elsa.” How the he-” I was interrupted from cursing when she threw the knife at me, I was so shocked I couldn’t dodge but I managed to move so it wasn’t lethal, now I had a knife in my small shoulder, nearly cutting straight through. It turns out that when she jumped on the pillar, my attack wasn’t fast enough and she managed to jump off the pillar, before my attack reached it. “This is the best dance I’ve had in a long time, so will you all please show me a good time?” Elsa asks licking her lip.

I screamed in agony, I hadn’t been hit like this in a long time, ‘Haha, It’s been so long, I really forgot how pain feels like.’ I collapse as the fatigue, pain, and exhaustion completely stopped me from doing anything else but sit there in agony. “ **R-rewind** ” I barely uttered, immediately I was back up completely fine, but I could still feel phantom pains. “Ok, now I’m pissed. Everyone steer clear.” I said having enough and chants,” **Furo** ” invisible air bullets shoot towards and she dodges it, I was getting really pissed at this assassin. “Felt; go get some help, at this rate she might win.” “What! I’m not running away from a fight!” She argues but I just stare at her and ask,” Would you rather die?” She flinched before nodding and running away. Elsa sees Felt running as frowns,” Aw, you’re letting on of our dance partners go.” She throws her knife to try to stop Felt but I use **Give and Take** to replace the knife with a pebble, which didn’t stop Felt from escaping.

Elsa then looks back at the three of us, licks her lips and charges jumping over Rom who tried intercepting her and leapt to Satella, “ **Kawa** ” she stopped and backed up barely dodging the barrage of water bullets. She backed right into Rom’s swing which knocks her into the wall, we hear her laughter and she bursts through the wall once again, slashing at Rom I barely saved him with **Kaze** , the fight kept going for some time, eventually even Rom and Satella was starting to get tired from this battle, ‘Where is Felt?’ “ **Kusa** ” the earth chains managed to catch Elsa this time, with this opportunity Rom and Satella launch their attacks at him, Rom threw his club and Satella shot more icicles. Elsa broke through the chains, and dodged their attcks. All three of us were getting tired, and that’s when the cavalry came right through the roof, a familiar knight with red hair stand in front of us.

“Whoa, is that the sword saint?” I asked in fake amazement, already knowing he was coming, just a lot later than I expected. “Sir could you help us? I think she’s the Gut Hunter.” I asked exhausted but smiling knowing this was already over. “Oh~ to think that even a child like you knows my name, and that sword you’re the Sword Saint, aren’t you.” Elsa asks with her sultry voice getting more excited near the end. She charges Reinhard but Reinhard dodges the attack and kicks her away, I realized that Reinhard didn’t have another sword recalling what he said in the previous loop,” _The Dragon Sword Reid can only be drawn when used against a worthy opponent._ ” I see he didn’t have the rusted sword from the last loop, I see the sword next to me, ‘Huh, why is this here?’ “Hey Sword Saint, here!” I yelled passing the rusted blade to him.

“Much appreciated little one, now I shall end this.” Reinhard said taking his stance as Elsa started jumping all over striking him repeatedly, only to have her attacked blocked, parried, or redirected. I could sense it, mana building up in that sword, ‘Oh boy, this is it!’ The attack that ended the fight in the last loop was used again, which was just as devastating as the last time. The warehouse was just shy of collapsing; everyone was beginning to calm themselves after the battle had ended, but I knew better as soon as Elsa busted out of the wall I already chanted,” **Kawa** ” and water bullets shot right through her. Her coat was destroyed and she stood up just fine but realized that everyone was ready for her and decided to retreat saying,” Keep your bowels fresh~ I’ll get them next time.” After she said that, she ran into the night.

“Well, that was fun.” I said with a smile, that is when Reinhard asked,” Who used that fire spell?” Rom and Satella point to me. “Little one, where did you learn such a devastating spell?” Reinhard asks me, I was about to answer him when a surge of sleepiness hit me,” Oh *yawn* dear, I’m sorry but I think *yawn* it’s my bedtime, I *yawn* really would love to *yawn* answer but.” I didn’t even finish my sentence before falling asleep.

3rd person POV:

They were all surprised when Subaru abruptly fell asleep, standing. Everyone just watched as Subaru snored quietly, while completely standing upright, not even the slightest hint of movement besides the rising and falling of his chest. Reinhard then turns to Rom, Satella and Felt. “Do any of you know this kid?” Rom and Felt said they have never seen me before, and Satella says that she just met him today. Satella then asks Felt for her insignia, Felt returns it but Reinhard notices the gem on the insignia glow and grabs Felt’s arm and says,” You need to come with me Miss Felt.” At first she tried to resist but Reinhard knocks her out and when Rom tries to complain, Reinhard knocks him out to,” Sorry for this Miss, but I need to detain these two.” He then walks away. Satella looks at Subaru and picks him up. Subaru makes a small fuss before getting comfortable and relaxing.

Ram has been waiting for Emilia for quite some time and was getting worried, she was about to start searching when Emilia sweating and carrying a child. “Lady Emilia, where have you been? And who is that kid?” Ram asks and Emilia answers,” This kid helped me when my insignia was stolen, we will take him back to the mansion as a guest.” Ram looked at Emilia and asked,” What about his parents?” to which Emilia replied,” He told me he was an orphan.” Ram then looked at the boy, sighed and helped Emilia into the carriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:  
> I will try to post more, but this week was just hectic with tests and hw.


	5. Old Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, I had a small writer's block.  
> I don't own Re:Zero, I'm just doing this for fun.

Last Night: 

The carriage stops and Ram helps Emilia, who was carrying a sleeping Subaru, off the carriage, they are greeted by a blue-haired maid that looks exactly like Ram, “Welcome back Lady Emilia, who is that child with you?” Emilia answered,” Hello Rem, this is Subaru Nastsuki, he helped me get back my insignia when it was stolen in the capital, he even helped me fight an assassin called the gut hunter. Also this is getting really uncomfortable, could you bring him to the guest room?”

Rem nodded, and quickly took Subaru from Emilia. As she picked the child up she smelled something, the witch’s scent, while quite faint was there. Ram feeling her sister’s distress, quickly approached her and asked,” Rem what’s wrong?” Rem quickly gestured for Ram to follow her, after entering a guest room and tucking Subaru in, Rem said,” This child has the witch’s scent; I think he’s a witch cultist.”

Ram’s eyes widen as she looked at the sleeping Subaru before asking Rem is she’s sure to which Rem assured that she smells the witch’s Scent on him. Ram after thinking about it says,” Okay keep an eye on our guest, don’t engage and keep Lady Emilia safe, if he is a witch cultist then she would be his target.” Rem nods and they both leave the guest room.

Subaru Pov:

I wake up in a comfortable bed,” Wow that was the best sleep I’ve had in a while, wait what happened?” I tried recalling what had happened last night but it was mostly fuzzy,’ did I stay up past my bedtime or something?’ I got off the bed and opened the door; it was quite early around 4 or 5 in the morning.

“Where am I?” I asked while exploring the what I assumed to be a mansion, as I walked past the insane amount of doors, stairs, and rooms, I felt something magical sticking to one of the doors, intrigued I walked up to it and opened it. I was assaulted with the smell of books and dust, I even sneezed. “What is a boy like you doing here, I suppose.” I turned to the source of the voice and there was a girl in an elegant red, white and pink dress with twin ponytails that looked like drills, I look around and there is a library filled with books. “Whoa, I’m not sure I can’t remember what happened last night.” I answer the girl.

“Oh, you’re the little boy that elf girl brought back from the capital, in fact.” The girl says realizing recognizing me, “Elf girl?” I asked aloud before finally remembering everything. “Oh right, I still have to ask her what her real name is.” “So she used a fake name, what was the name she used, I suppose.” “Well, I’m not sure I should tell you, little girl.” The girl looked offended, puffing her cheeks out, pulling out adorable pout that makes my heart beat faster. “I’m not a little girl, in fact!” she shouted with those words I used to say when I still cared about how I looked.

“Anyway, can you tell me where I am little girl?” I asked knowing this would anger her, and she was angered alright,” I told you I’m not a little girl, in fact!” She fumed with that adorable pout, she answered after calming down,” We are in the Mathers’ domain, I suppose.” I was surprised, Mathers as in the most renowned magic user in this era. “Satella must have either gotten lucky or she knows the guy, cause from what I heard it’s basically unheard of that any noble would help a half-elf.” The girl looked at me surprised and that was when I realized another one of my old habits just showed itself, when I speak my thoughts freely. “Did I say that out loud?” I asked in embarrassment.

She nodded before asking,” Did she really say her name was Satella, I suppose?” I simply nodded and she sat back onto her stool and I joined her, pulling a nearby chair to sit across from this lady,” Ah, where are my manners, my name is Subaru Natsuki, and your name Miss?” Beatrice looks at me for a moment and answers,” My name is Beatrice, I suppose.” I smiled mischievously before acting sad,” Aw, that’s so sad you’re not even sure of your own name.” She looked at me confused before asking,” What do you mean by that, I suppose?” to which I answer,” Well you said ’I suppose’ which means your guessing or is that just how you speak?” Beatrice has a look of shock on her face before shouting,” Enough of this, I suppose.” She walks towards me opens her palms, and for a moment I felt mana building up, realizing she was about to attack I chanted,” **Nisu** ”

Beatrice Pov:

I was ready to blast him out of the library when he chanted,” **Nisu** ” all of a sudden I feel my spell completely stop, I was confused I had never heard of a spell that could completely stop a spell. In fact I couldn’t feel my magic,”Wha- What did you do to me, I suppose?” the boy looks at me, thinks for a moment before shrugging and answering,” Well I used one of my spells.” He answered, I was getting furious,” Leave already, I suppose!” he gets up thanks me for my company and leaves, I suddenly feel the loneliness from my solitude return, ‘Why did I tell him to leave, I suppose.’

Subaru Pov:

After getting kicked out of that strange library by Beatrice, who I assumed was the keeper judging by the fact she tried to use magic to kick me out. I kept exploring this mansion, at some point I got very lost, so I kept wandering the place until I bumped into someone, I looked up to see a blue-haired girl in a maid outfit,” Oh hello dear guest, my name is Rem.” She greets me with a bow, I respond with my own greeting,” Hello Miss Rem, my name is Subaru Natsuki and I am lost, could you please show me back to my room?” She nods and asks me to follow her; she takes me back to the room I woke up in. I thank her and enter the room, seeing I had nothing to do I decided to go back to sleep.

_Several Hours Later..._

I was woken up by the Blue-haired maid and a red-haired maid, judging by their identical looks, they both were twins, I remember the blue-haired one from last night, and they begin introducing themselves.

“Hello honored guest, my name is Ram.”

“Hello honored guest, as you know my name is Rem.”

After they had introduced themselves Satella and Puck entered the room asking Ram and Rem to give me some privacy. “Hey kid how are you? According to Lia you just fell asleep standing up.” Puck asked, while Satella looks at me expecting an answer. I smile saying,” Yeah I’m fine, thanks for not leaving me by the way, anyway as promised I’ll tell you about myself, but only if you promise not to tell anyone else.” Satella looks at Puck who nods and says,” Okay, I will accept your terms, also my real name is Emilia.” I smile and thank her for telling me her real name,” Okay, you see I can use very powerful spells, why I can us such spells is because I’m not human, I’m a spirit.” Emilia and Puck were shocked.

Puck remembering the stunt I did in the alleyway, says to me,” It’s not nice to lie to people, as a spirit you would not have a physical body and you would have an abundance of mana, so stop lying and tell us the truth.” I smile and answered,” You have some good points, but I can answer everything, the reason I don’t have a lot of mana is because of this.” I reach into my shirt and pull out a necklace with a dark purple gem. “This necklace was gifted to me by a human who I called my aunt; it seals of a big portion of my mana, and also hides my presence as a spirit.”

Puck inspects the crystal and confirms that it can seal away mana, but they both still don’t believe I’m a spirit, I said to them that I would explain further later and they left. After they left I looked up to the roof,’ How should I tell them? What will they think of me after that?’ doubts from the past start filling my mind but I quickly shrugged them off, prepared for breakfast and possibly to meet the Margrave. I leave my room after my morning routine and walk to the dining room, but I get lost again and ended up late, eventually Rem found me and escorted me to the dining room.

As soon as I enter the room I see Emilia, Rem, Ram and a guy with a jester suit and makeup who says, “Why hello~ there dear guest, I hope had a goodnight’s sleep.” He even speaks like a jester, but I have heard that the Margrave has a few quirks but no way is this guy the Margrave, but they let me stay the night so the least I could do was be polite and answer,” Yes, Mister I did have a goodnight’s sleep, though I did wake up early and got lost.”

The jester smiles,” Nice to hear that you~ enjoyed your sleep, my name is Roswal L Mathers, what is your name child?” I stood there shocked,’ This guys is the Margrave?’ I quickly compose myself and answer, “My name is Subaru Natsuki, nice to meet you Mister, sorry Lord Roswal.” He smiled and said,” I personally should be thanking you for~ helping our dear Emilia, so we are in your debt, you can ask for anything~.” I think for a moment before answering,” Could I work here?” everyone was surprised but Roswal recomposed himself and asked,” Why~ would you like to work here?”

I thought about my answer for a moment, closing my eyes and reminiscing of the old days. Back then, I would cook, clean, and even maintain the laboratory. I answer,” Well, I have nowhere to go and this place seems interesting, but it feels wrong to just stay without doing anything, so I want to stay here as a butler.” Roswal smiles and accepts, asking Ram to give me a tour of the mansion. She nods and asks me to follow her, along the way she makes small talk,” I heard from Lady Emilia that you’re an orphan, what happened to your family?” I froze, painful memories resurfacing, I took a couple of minutes to recompose myself before answering,” That’s a sensitive topic for me; please I’ll tell you when I want to, just not now.” Ram understands and says,” I understand Barusu, I won’t ask again.” I smile at the nickname and we continue the tour.

Ram quickly realized she had asked something she shouldn’t and apologizes before continues the tour, after the tour I went to the garden where I saw Puck and Emilia, they saw me and ask,” Hello Subaru, how was the tour?” I smiled before answering,” Well the place sure is big, other than Ram asking an awkward question and giving me a new nickname, the tour was great.” Both of them were glad that I enjoyed the tour, and we started chatting. Puck and Emilia finally asked the question,” Subaru are you really a spirit?” I nodded almost immediately looking around to see if there was eavesdropping on us,” Yes, yes I am, you need to be careful about eavesdroppers, because you already promised not to tell anyone!” Emilia still doesn’t believe me and asks the question I’ve been dreading,” But I saw you bleed, and spirits don’t bleed, so how can you bleed?” I get really nervous.

“I’ll tell you some details but not everything. “I explain,” I was the result of an experiment, I was created by a researcher named Victor, and I am partially human and spirit. I have a human body but I have the mana capacity and other characteristics that are all spirits have, example I can levitate.” I start levitating in front of them, finally they believe me. “That’s neat so you’re like a hybrid huh?” Emilia asks, I smile and nod before Emilia remembered that she had to practice her spirit arts, I watched as other smaller spirits circle around her when Puck came to me,” Say, I heard of that story you told me a long time ago, you wouldn’t happen to be ‘The Spirit Child Abomination’ would you?” As soon as he said that title, the world stopped and I was thrown back into the past.

Flashback:

_After the laboratory was destroyed, people found documents about my creation and spirit users across the land were outraged at a spirit-human hybrid and sought to hunt down ‘The Spirit Child Abomination’. As I was not aware of this they easily tracked me and set up an ambush for me. It was nearing nightfall and I was heading back to my shelter._

_“ **Kusa** ” I was suddenly caught by earth chains and a big group of people jumped out attacking me, I see a multidude of their spells coming at me, my training kicks in and I quickly chant,” **El-Nisu** ” all their attacks vanish and the earth chain holding me crumbles. Everyone was shocked and that gave me time to escape,” **Taru** ” a portal opens and I jump through, closing it before anyone else managed to follow._

_The portal opens in a cave I had used as shelter about 5 days ago. I was shaken up by the ambush, ’What did I do, master please tell me.’ I start crying, that night I cried myself to sleep. After that ambush, I learned to start covering my tracks and make it harder to track me, but not impossible. I was sitting by the campfire when I heard the telltale sound of a projectile coming right for me, I dodge seeing a earth bullet fly pass where I was sitting and prepare for a fight, there were only 3 people. ‘Theirs only 3 of them, I can take them.’_

_With that train of thought I took the initiative and chanted,” **Izu** ”. From my palm a blaze of fire shoots towards them, they split up to avoid the attack, I see that one of them has a saber, the other has knives, and the last one has some kind whip. The one with the sword closes in and slashes, I use **kaze** to blow him into a tree, then the other two seeing what had happened to their comrade, switch tactics and attack me from opposite sides. I didn’t notice this and when the one with the knives engage me the one with the whip strikes me from behind._

_*Crack* my back was on fire, I scream in pain and quickly chanted,” **Yokan** ” The earth beneath them cracked, they looked down before dodging as an eruption of lava bursts through the ground they were standing on, the lava goes everywhere and while they avoid it, I used **Taru** to escape once again. That night I nursed my wound, thanks to my healing factor and some bandages it didn’t scar, but I was still confused why they were after me, I didn’t do anything and I only lived a quiet life._

_The next time I encountered the people who were after me, I asked,” What did I do, why are you after me?” they laughed and answering," Haha, it’s because you’re an abomination and the world doesn’t need abominations. We’re just fixing this.” And attack me again, barely managing to escape them, I sat down near a lake and looked at myself, in the water, all I saw was my reflection but their words echoed,’ You’re an abomination…_ _abomination…_ _abomination.’ After many years of this, others being caught in the crossfire, and nearly getting turned into a weapon, I secluded myself in a faraway cave. Trying to find me and failing, the people hunting me declared I had perished._

_I stayed there for around 1000 years, until one day I got a visitor. A half-elf with silver hair wandered into my cave and found me sleeping. But that’s a story for another time._

3rd Person Pov

Puck watched as the question makes Subaru freezes up and has a panic attack, quickly realizing what he said was what triggered it he tried calming Subaru, Emilia had just finished her exercises when she looked at Subaru who was having a panic attack, just sitting there with a face of fear next to Puck who was trying to calm him, Emilia immediately ran over. “Subaru! What’s wrong? Puck what happened?” She asked Puck, and Puck quickly explained what had happened.

Emilia hugs Subaru in an effort to calm him, as soon as she hugs him, his eyes focuses on her and begins to calm down. He mutters,” A-auntie…” before calming down completely and hugging back, he faints soon after. The commotion in the garden didn’t go unnoticed as Rem comes to investigate, seeing Subaru hugging Emilia like a scared child would hug their mother or father, asks,” What happened?” Puck explains that he asked something he shouldn’t and triggered a panic attack. Rem nods and escorts Emilia and Subaru back to the room, where they monitored Subaru until he wakes up.

A few hours later…

Subaru Pov:

I wake up in my room and I see Rem, Emilia and Puck sitting and chatting. I get up and ask,” What are you guys doing here?” Emilia immediately rushed towards me and inspects me, that’s when I remember what had happened, I asked for me and Puck to have some privacy “Are you sure?” Emilia asks worriedly to which I nod and they leave. “Puck.” I called and Puck faces me, “Yes Subaru?” “Please never call me that, I have a lot of bad memories about that name.” Puck nods and asks,” So you are that ‘Spirit Child’ that the legends say?” I nod and we continue chatting on what he can and can’t ask me.

Half an hour later…

“We are in agreement then?” I ask and Puck nods before asking one last thing,” You called Lia aunt, why?” I answered,” I knew a human who took me in when I was younger, she was like family to me, so I considered her an aunt, Emilia just looks like her.” Puck nods at my answer and left. ‘Auntie I miss you and the others.’ I looked to my desk where my butler outfit is and started stitching.

End of Chapter 5…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Thanks for all the likes and comments, it really helps me.


	6. Time long Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter makes up for the wit.  
> I don't own Re:Zero, I just do this for fun.

Chapter 6: The Time Long Past

“Subaru? Is that my name now mister?” The now named Subaru asked.” Yes, my creation from now on you will refer to me as Master Victor, do you understand?” Commanded Victor. ”Yes Master Victor.” Subaru replied looking confused. Victor smiles, showing Subaru everything in the Laboratory and getting him new clothes, teaching him how to read and write.

A few days after Subaru’s creation…

Victor felt better than he had in years raising Subaru and teaching him everything he needed to know, Victor taught Subaru how to behave, even how to cook(though that didn’t turn out good). Victor felt like in his quest for immortality he found a great treasure.

Subaru was training with a sword, as he had been every day since he was assigned the position as guard. Under Victor’s tutelage he gradually began to master the blade. The progress he made was thanks to Victor’s divine protection of Teaching, which allows whoever Victor teaches to quickly master anything the he teaches. Subaru had several lessons, in the morning he and his master do stretches, after that breakfast, a quick rest before beginning sword training until noon, at noon they will eat lunch and after that they begin magic training, Victor can only use Yin magic so whenever Subaru wants to learn other affinities, Victor using **Taru** will take Subaru to a village where magic is widely used and taught, there Subaru will train until around 5 pm, around this time is when they end the training for the rest of the day.

The village is medium sized, near the base of a hill and surrounded by a thick jungle. After training in the village, Victor usually lets Subaru play with the other kids. The other kids told Subaru that Victor is his father so he asked Victor,” No, I don’t consider myself your father.” The sun was beginning to set and they had to get home. “Subaru, it’s time to go home!” Victor shouts, Subaru hearing this quickly says goodbye to his friends then runs to Victor,” Master! I had so much fun, they liked having practice matches, and I even manage to win some!” Subaru tells Victor with excitement and pride, “Really now? Good job, I expect nothing less for my guardian to be.” They left the village heading into the jungle where Victor uses **Taru** to get back to the laboratory, there he asks Subaru to finish his chores, which included sweeping the floor, doing the laundry and finally finishing his homework which only had a few questions about magic among other lessons. Victor powers the laboratory with lagmite, which were abundant in the mountains near the laboratory.

Subaru had just finished his chores; Victor could hear him running towards him. “Master! Master! I’m done, can we play?” Subaru said looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Victor sighs before smiling,” Subaru you know its bed time, time to sleep.” Subaru’s eyes widen and he quickly starts running shouting,” Goodnight master-.” Victor noticing the interruption walks outside to see Subaru standing there asleep not even a feet from his door, he smiles and picks up Subaru,’ I wonder why I added this.’ He remembers every time Subaru refuses to sleep,’ Now I remember.’ Victor carries Subaru to his room, tucking him in before leaving. This was their routine every day for 12 years.

But what Subaru never saw was after Subaru falls asleep Victor begins using the remaining piece of Od Laguna to try and achieve immortality, but one night he came to a terrible conclusion, there wasn’t enough Od Laguna left after the 17 attempts to revive the dead. ‘No, no, no after finally succeeding at that, I fail at this!’ he thought as he fell into despair, Victor went to his room and just lay on the bed, eventually falling asleep.

After this Victor was basically just lazing around while Subaru did his own thing, as in following the routine just without Victor, Subaru had trained long enough with a sword that he didn’t need his master to be there to practice anymore. Subaru still tries to get his master out of bed,” Master lets go to the village, I want to play with my friends.” Victor only flipped his body to face the other way and angrily tells Subaru,” Just go without me, you can use **Taru** to get there, and I don’t need to accompany you every time.”

Subaru shocked and his master sudden anger quickly left and used **Taru** to go to the village, there he asked his friends and teacher what happened but they also didn’t know what could have caused this, nonetheless Subaru continued to learn magic, confused on why his master was angry.

Subaru returned home to see his master cooking; relieved he asked what they were having for dinner.” We’re having stew, here eat up.” Victor answers before sitting and pouring some stew for himself, Subaru quickly follows his master’s lead and begins taking some stew and eating. Victor explains that he decided to give up trying to become immortal, after losing the opportunity to becoming immortal he started thinking about what would happen if he became immortal.

Earlier today:

Victor Pov

After Subaru left, I started thinking on what I would do as an immortal,’ well I’ll live forever, but everyone I know will die, people might want to learn how to become immortal and hunt me down, what would I even do as an immortal, you know what I don’t think being immortal is good, even Subaru isn’t immortal he just can’t age but he can still die, am I actually glad I didn’t get immortality or am I glad that I don’t have to finish it?’ as Victor kept pondering, he remembered his actions today and got worried,’ Oh no, what if Subaru is angry at me now?’ I then decided to try and talk to Subaru when he got back.

3rd Pov

During dinner, Victor reassured Subaru it wasn’t his fault that he was like that and that it was because he didn’t want to be immortal anymore, and he finally felt content with having Subaru, even promising to tell Subaru about his past.

Master just finished explaining why he gave up immortality saying that he would have to endure a lot of heartbreak when those he grew to care about die of old age or other reasons. We finished our stew and master told me a story,” Listen Subaru, I’m about to tell you about my world, I’m not from here I’m from another world called earth, I come from a country called Japan, there we made great technological advancements.”

As master kept talking about his world’s achievements Subaru asked,” What about magic? You haven’t talked about magic, also how did you get here?” Victor explains that in his world there was no magic and he had a loving family with just him, his mother and his father. But one day tragedy struck and his mom died of a disease, after that the father wasn’t the same. He started to drink and while drunk would beat Victor.

One day Victor had enough of his father’s beatings, He managed to fight of his father and escape into the streets, he hears honking and sees a light of a truck then the world goes white, next thing he knew he was in the wilderness in a strange new world. While in this world he met a lot of people and changed for the better, until they all left and he never saw them again. The rest is as they say is history.

Present Time:

Subaru Pov

I spent a lot of my time stitching the butler outfit, late into the night due to the emotional turmoil from earlier ‘bedtime’ didn’t make him sleep; I just kept stitching a butler outfit my size. After I finished stitching I felt calm enough to fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next day:

Subaru Pov 

I wake up at around 6 in the morning, refreshed for some reason, and quickly put on the new butler outfit and headed out, this time not getting lost and managing to find Rem. She was surprised to see me so early,” Good morning Subaru what a surprise I thought you’d still be asleep.” I smile at Rem before answering,” Well I just couldn’t sleep, so stayed up to make a butler outfit my size.” I present my new butler outfit, Rem claps impressed. “So Subaru Rem must ask you something, can you come with me?” Rem asks, seeing no reason to object Subaru nodded and followed Rem as she led them to a secluded side of the garden.

“So Subaru what can you offer Roswal in services?” Rem questions me, I think for a moment before answering,” Well, I’m quite good at fighting, cleaning and normal butler and maid stuff.” Rem looks surprised at something I said.” Where did you learn how to fight, according to Lady Emilia you casted several strange spells back at the capital.” I pulled a thinking pose contemplating whether I should tell her or not. “I don’t trust you enough to tell you that, I hope you understand.” I calmly stated.

That’s when Rem told me we need to find Ram and we left to go to the kitchen, where we see Ram waiting for us. “Good morning Ram/Sister.” Rem and I greeted, Ram asks where we were and we explain we were talking out in the garden; Rem walks over to her sister and whispers something to her, Ram looks over to me before going back to whisper something at Rem. ‘I wonder what their talking about?’ I thought as the sisters kept discussing something. “So Rem did you learn anything about our new coworker, is he a threat?” Ram asks, Rem quickly answers her sister,” Not much, except he hides some kind of secret, should I interrogate him again?” Ram shakes her head telling her to just keep watch of Subaru.

Ram soon began giving us our assignments; I would clean the windows and sweep the floor with Ram supervising me and Rem doing basically everything else. I did my best working these chores with Ram correcting me on some things, after that we took a short break before breakfast. I was looking around when I felt familiar magic on a door, deciding to pay Beatrice a visit I knock on the door before entering, I see her again while she looks surprised I found my way here again.

“How did you find this place again, I wonder?” Beatrice asks, I simply smile and take the seat across from her, “I’m just here for a visit and to talk, if you want.” I explain that I could sense the magic on the door; Beatrice was surprised that a little kid had such an advanced sense to be able to sense her magic.

She exclaimed pointing at me ,”There is no way a human child like you could use such powerful sensory ability which means you’re not a human , in fact!” I wasn’t surprised she figured it out since I wasn’t exactly trying to hide what I am, what I was surprised was the voice that called out afterwards,” Well, you not completely wrong Betty.” I look back to see Puck floating in front of the entrance of the library, “Bubby! Welcome back, I suppose.” She greeted with enthusiasm.

“So can I tell her Subaru?” Puck asked, I immediately shake my head,” No I don’t trust her at all; I don’t even know who she is exactly.” Puck has a look of understanding while Beatrice was smiling,” So I was correct, you aren’t human, in fact!” I look at her, and I see her confused,” But Bubby, why won’t you tell me, I wonder?” Puck looks away and explains,” Sorry Betty I can’t, I made a promise to Subaru, he is the only one who can tell you.”

Understanding she won’t get an answer from Puck or Subaru, She decides to ask another question,” Fine I guess I’ll just ask another question, “Do have any affiliation with the Witch’s Cult?” I involuntarily took a step back; they took it as confirmation and prepared for battle.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Again sorry for the wait, School and Writer's Block.


	7. Interesting Development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back once more with Re:Spirited, hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Re:Zero I'm just doing this for fun.

While Puck and Beatrice were ready to fight, I was thinking of a solution to stop this peacefully, after all they were her creations. “Stop this! I don’t want to fight you!” I shouted hoping we could just talk things out. Beatrice and Puck simply continue to glare at me and prepare for anything I might do. “Well then answer the question Subaru.” Puck says staring at me with suspicion. “I can tell you I’m not part of that insane cult.” I answered, Puck seem to calm down after hearing this but Beatrice simply asked another question,” Then why are you covered in the scent of the witch.” Beatrice asks, that question was what I was dreading. They watched as I fidgeted looking around, I could sense the magic in the door was gone meaning that using that as an escape was futile.

Puck and Beatrice were still waiting for my answer and I say,” That’s personal, but I can assure that I’m not one of those witch cultists.” While Puck was conflicted, Beatrice immediately exclaimed, “You must have an affiliation with those hooligans if you have that scent, so you either tell Bubby and I or we will force the answer out of you, in fact!” and with that Puck and Beatrice begin to set up their attacks, “ **Minya** ” as Beatrice chants and the spell takes effect my eyes glisten.

Purple crystals of mana form around Beatrice and Puck creates icicles, “Please… stop.” I plead hoping to stop them, but it seems they won’t stop. Just as they launch their attacks, I look down and chant,” **El-Nisu** ” the effects were instantaneous their attacks vanished as if never even casted. While **Nisu** would completely take mana away from a single opponent’s attack, the **El** class turns it into an area effect.

After their attacks were stopped a menacing aura permeated the room, and the source was the boy they were fighting,” I… said ENOUGH!!” I shouted, the great spirits flinch at the sound of my voice but quickly recompose themselves. I raise my head and warn them one last time,” **I warn you; you don’t want to fight me.”** They flinch again but Beatrice quickly responds,” Me and Bubby are great spirits, I myself am 400 years old if anything you are the one who wouldn’t want to fight us, in fact!” they prepare their attacks again but this time I counterattack,” **El-Izu** ” as their launch their attacks, a wall of fire appears between me and their attacks. The fire wall is solid as shown when their attacks smash into it like a real wall, smoke blocks both our vision but I can sense them.

I launch my spell with a quick chant,” **Izu** ” a blaze of fire launches out of my palm, Beatrice and Puck simply put up some kind of barrier but my spell was stronger than they expected and broke through they barely managed to dodge. I decide to show off a little,” **Minya** ” for a moment nothing happens, and they looked at me as if I was crazy but their faces quickly shifted into shock when purple mana crystals form around me, immediately launching the spell at them they barely recomposed themselves to block the attack.

“H-how can you use my spell, I wonder?” Beatrice asks, I simply smile and answer,” Well simple, this is my divine protection ‘The divine protection of Magic Mastery’ this divine protection allows me to instantly master any spell I have seen.” They realize that I could easily cancel their best spells while simultaneously mastering those same spells; this was a losing battle for magic users like them, but also a battle of attrition for me. “I give you one last chance, we can talk things out!” I shouted, Beatrice and Puck hear this, Puck floats near Beatrice and whispers something to her whatever he whispered seem to calm Beatrice down enough for them to discuss.

“Very well, I suppose.” Beatrice relents as she looks around the library as sees the damages and begins working on restoring the library, Puck floated to me and asked,” So you aren’t part of that cult right?” I quickly answer,” No that cult is crazy, sure I have come in contact with them before, but never have I really been affiliated with them.” Beatrice finished fixing the library which I noticed is made of mana, “So which witch gene do you possess?” Puck asks, I decide to lie,” What makes you say I have those witch genes?” Puck glares at me, and pretty quickly I cave and say,” Okay, okay I have the pride gene.”

After hearing my answer, they discussed something. What they didn’t know was I had learned how to enhance certain parts of my body using mana, I saw a few knights do it and experimented with it eventually I discovered a plethora of uses one of which was enhancing my hearing. “So Bubby, is he a threat to anyone here?” I hear Beatrice question; Puck shakes his head saying,” Yes, he is most likely a threat, but I can tell he is lying about something, but I’m sure he has no bad intentions to anyone in the mansion.” They kept discussing for a very long time, I realized that I still had to help make lunch and asked if I could leave.

Beatrice simply waved her hand and I was blasted out of the library, right into the kitchen. Rem and Ram were both surprised by my sudden arrival. “Barusu where have you been, you missed lunch.” Ram asks, brandishing a ladle. I explain,” I was in the library chatting with Beatrice and Puck and I lost track of time, please don’t hurt me.” I cower and cover myself. Ram looks at me for a moment before her face softens up and she says,” Fine I’ll let this one go, but you better not let this happen again, understood?” I nod and with that they went back to making dinner, I asked if I could help with anything.

While Rem seems to be mad at me for some reason, Ram simply asks me to peel potatoes. Luckily I still remember how to do that, “I’m impressed Barusu, your peeling is excellent.” Ram praises, “Aw thanks Ram, to be honest I’m a bit rusty haven’t really cooked in a while.” I say scratching the back of my head. I asked if I could prepare dessert and seeing my performance in the kitchen they agree, I set off gathering the ingredients to make a simple appa pie. After preparing the ingredients and dishes I begin baking. While figuring out how to use the lagmite powered stove, I ended up burning myself luckily no one noticed and it healed relatively quickly, I quickly began mixing the ingredient whilst simultaneously adding my secret ingredient into the dish.

“Dinner is served Master Roswaal, Lady Emilia and Lady Beatrice.” Ram announces politely with Rem bringing out the dishes, meanwhile I was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the appa pie. “Wow back in the day we didn’t have these fancy machines to cook for us.” I say amazed, entering the dining room with my appa pie. I set it down on the table before patiently waiting next to Rem and Ram. Everyone tried the appa pie and they all looked surprised for a moment, they looked at each other before fighting for the pie. It was quite a sight watching a jester, a half-elf and a spirit fighting for pie.” What did you put into that pie Barusu?” Ram asks, “I only added the usual ingredients and a little bit of my secret ingredient.” I answered Rem looks at me curiously. “And before you ask, no that’s my secret to keep.” 

As they kept fighting over the pie, they eventually reached the last slice and something peculiar happens, time stops, I watched in confusion as everything stops and Beatrice grabs the last slice and eating it before continuing time. ’D-did she just stop time, wow she really is a spirit or a really good yin magic user,’ I thought, the pie was finished and everyone looked at me with a certain look in their eyes which told me that I would probably be making desert very often. After cleaning the dining hall, I was called by Roswaal and Emilia to come and chat with them. Being a servant I had to follow the lord’s order so I excused myself and went to the Roswaal’s Office where Emilia and Roswaal were waiting for me, “Come~ in Subaru~ we have a lot to discuss.” Roswaal says gesturing to a seat; I quickly take a seat opposite of Emilia and Roswaal who stated, “Subaru~ it has come to my attention that while you may look like a child, you~ are in fact not a child at all.”

I frown and tense up a little, “And what of it?” I asked narrowing my eyes at Emilia, who seems nervous “Now, now~ Subaru we mean no harm, let’s have a civil conversation shall we?” Roswaal questions trying to deescalate the situation, I closed my eyes and took deep breaths before calming down and steeling myself for the conversation ahead. “So what do you want to know?” I asked looking at them.” What are you specifically~ Subaru and what is your story~?” Roswaal asks, “I think they used to call me the ‘Spirit Child’ back in the day, I was hunted after my home was burned down and hid away for 1000 or so years spent the other 400 wandering and learning about the new world I found myself in after my self-isolation, met some interesting people, they all died, I grieved but moved on and explored some more before one day arriving in the Lugnica and staying there for a while, nearly got robbed saved a half-elf royal candidate and here we are now. Satisfied?” Roswaal and Emilia listened to the summary of my life, with a few lies sprinkled in, intently with Emilia questioning why I was hunted and who burned down my home, but by then I was getting very sleepy,” I think it’s my bedtime now if you excuse me.” I excused myself and got ready to leave when Roswaal stopped me.

“What is this bedtime~ you keep speaking of?” Roswaal asks, meanwhile it was starting to get harder to keep my eyes open but the situation was quite stressful and bedtime was being blocked out, “Fine, when I was made my creator thought it would be a good idea to add certain features such as a healing rate, the inability to age, and bedtime is like when Puck disappears around 5pm, I have to be asleep but there are ways to bypass this, an example would be when I am in danger or am really stressed. But there are penalties for skipping bedtime such as memory loss, a shorter temper, sometimes even loss of sanity. Is there anything else you want to know?” I asked getting really irritated. Roswaal did the smart thing and let me go back to my room, but I didn’t make it 3 steps before falling asleep.

Dream:

_I was hiding in some caves after escaping some hunters, I never fought them because it would be a waste of mana, and I needed all the mana to escape since **Taru** used more mana depending on the distance of the other end. I was preparing to leave when I heard a voice, “My my, Subaru how dreadful of a situation you have gotten stuck in, might I suggest a solution?” I was surprised I closed the portal before any of them manage to get into it, “Who are you, show yourself!” I shouted pulling out the sword I got from a hunter, it was too long for me but it was better than nothing. “Calm down I mean no harm, also that sword is way to long for you to use and you know that.” I keep looking around trying to find the voice but all that was there were stalagmites, stalactites and me looking around._

_I tried using **Saga** to find the voice but there was nothing, “Strange **Saga** is supposed to sense the mana of other people, so either I’ve finally gone insane or I am talking to a ghost.” “Well your partially correct there, I am a part of you I just didn’t see a reason to talk to you until now. Please to meet you Subaru I am the piece of the Od Laguna inside you, you can call me Haji it’s a pleasure to finally chat with you.” I realize now why I couldn’t find the source of the voice; it was because it was quite literally in my head. I asked why it didn’t talk to me sooner. “Well you see Subaru, I wasn’t able to talk before due to the fact the piece within you was still a bit underdeveloped, when your master was gifted with this piece of the Od Laguna it regressed the farther it got from the original Od Laguna, even then I still share knowledge and a connection with the original one but couldn’t say anything until that piece within you evolved with your strange new body, as you know you are a completely new species there is nothing like you in the entire world. So the piece also evolved to fit your needs but you and I must work together for that to happen.” As it was explaining I had finished preparing a makeshift spear and was preparing to go hunting._

_“Why do you need to hunt? As a spirit you could just consume the mana around you or even the mana you have in store. After all I can just give you more mana.” Haji explains I looked confused,” What? I’m not a spirit? What are you talking about?” Haji was taken aback,” No wonder you so confused, allow me to explain due to the experimentation your creator did to you, you aren’t a human anymore I think your master knew but never told you for some strange reason, your partially a spirit that’s why a lot of people are hunting you, they consider you unnatural an abomination.” I stopped for a moment as I digested the information; everything makes sense now, why I was being hunted and why every hunter seems to hate me with a passion, “B-but why, I did nothing wrong” I ask myself trying to piece together the reason. “Humans are complicated creatures; they fear what they don’t understand though few are a bit open-minded. They don’t understand what you are, you are a king, innocent young boy even if you are a spirit-human, that’s what I’m calling you now but there is a solution to your predicament.” “And what is that?” I asked, Haji was suddenly gone I couldn’t hear his voice and once again I was alone_

_The next day, I was walking through thick woods finding shelter from the storm, when Haji started talking again, “Forgive me for my sudden leave my time was up-” “Ahh!” Haji appeared so suddenly and surprisingly that I jumped right into an unseen cave landing hard on the ground barely missing a stalagmite thanks to a quick cast of **Kaze** , “Ouch… That really hurts, my goodness don’t do that again Haji!” “My apologies Subaru” Haji apologized in a sheepish manner, at least that what I imagined he would be doing if he had a body._

_“So Subaru allow me to explain my sudden disappearance, I can only manifest for a limited amount of time due to the fact that the Od Laguna piece within you isn’t developed enough for me to manifest for long, maybe in a few months maybe even years before it would be developed enough for constant communication.” I nod getting up before the pain forced me back down, “Ouch… Haji, never do that again, hey what’s that?” I asked pointing at a strange glowing lagmite; it was unlike anything Victor owned back at the laboratory. “That is a special Lagmite used by humans a long time ago, it was for brutal executions its nickname is the Lagmite of Death, it has properties unlike most Lagmites but has similar properties to anti-mana crystals but instead of dampening mana, it sucks mana right out of any living creature that comes in contact with it, Subaru why are you…” As I was listening the glow of the Lagmite was enchanting, even hypnotizing everything that Haji was saying was just blocked out as I reached for the Lagmite._

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes:
> 
> Seems Subaru had a companion before Satella, want to know why he hasn't talked at all in Arc 1 find out soon.
> 
> Wow it's been a fun writing this, really challenges my plot making skills really does.
> 
> Longer than expected as well, the Re:Pokemon will come soon.


	8. Returning Memories?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back, but my finals are coming soon so I might be gone for a bit.  
> I don't own Re: Zero, I just do this for fun

Chapter 8: Returning Memories?  
Dream:  
“Subaru what are you doing back away now!” Haji screamed in fear as Subaru kept reaching for the Lagmite Haji tried taking control but something was blocking the link between Haji and Subaru, Haji kept trying to stop Subaru but it was too late he had grabbed one of the Lagmite but it reacted differently, Haji and the Od Laguna gets information by the Library of the Dead, anyone who dies leaves behind their memories and knowledge which they can use.

The Lagmite absorbs Subaru’s mana but something else happens, it jumps out of Subaru’s hand glowing different colors: red, blue, brown, grey, black, and white. Subaru snaps out of it after the Lagmite jumped out of his hand feeling very drained, He can hear Haji again,” Subaru are you okay?!!” “Yeah… I’m fine, just a bit drained. What happened?” I asked Haji while the Lagmite finally stops jumping around; Haji performs a check up on Subaru finding nothing wrong except for a piece of his Od is gone but regenerating. “Wha-what is going on? That Lagmite takes all your mana and sucks your Od dry but instead when a piece of your Od was ripped out and it did something to that Lagmite, even stranger now your Od is regenerating.” 

Subaru looks at the Lagmite it’s no longer glowing hypnotically instead it was glowing with life, Subaru and Haji could sense it, a piece of Subaru’s Od was inside the Lagmite changing it completely and giving it a soul, it was alive. “It’s like a Spirit, but in terms of defense I’d say because of the Lagmite body they can be shattered and killed quite easily, you might want to give them a cover.” Haji concludes. Subaru starts thinking, looking around the cave to see 5 more Lagmite of Death he grabs all of them and repeats the process, afterwards he slept due to the sudden loss of both his mana and pieces of his Od. Waking up a few hours later feeling refreshed but Haji was no longer there and the world went white.

The Next Day:  
Subaru POV  
I stretch my body, getting of my bed.’ These dreams are crazy, unless they aren’t dreams.’ I thought as I prepare for the day ahead when the voice from my dream suddenly spoke,’ Took you long enough Subaru.’ I scream and jump, landing on the bed looking around frantically. ‘Oh my, not again why do I keep forgetting.’ “Haji? Is that you, I told you so many times don’t do that!” Suddenly the door bursts open with Rem coming in holding a flail, she looked around the room. Seeing no danger she asks why I screamed, I answer I had stubbed my toe. She seems to buy it, but then closes the door and locking it before turning back to me, “Subaru, Rem wants to ask what your intentions are?”  
It took me a moment to process the question before I answered,” My intentions are to befriend all of you, though some of you are making it very difficult.” Rem was taken aback by my answer, ‘What is he planning?’ She wonders, after our chat Rem and I make our way to dining room to prepare breakfast. ‘So Haji, why didn’t you talk to me until now?’ ‘It’s simple Subaru, because of your decision 400 years ago. You didn’t just get 2 of those things but three!’ Haji scolded Me.’ Simply put because of that your connection to me was severed and it took way too long to fix, didn’t help you were skipping bedtime degrading your already flimsy psyche.’ I made my way to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for everyone.’ What are you doing now? Are you pretending to be a child again, or did you tell someone?’ Haji asks.

‘Unfortunately no, I have revealed what I am to most of the people in this mansion.’ I answer Haji, while I prepare some omelets for everyone. ‘I see you can still cook, oh my you have really been experimenting while I was gone, I didn’t know you could do that.’ Haji says impressed. Breakfast was a bit awkward as I felt everyone on the dinner table stare at me. “Subaru~ can I please speak with you after breakfast?” Roswaal asks, I quickly nod and say,” Yes Lord Roswaal.” After breakfast I meet up with Roswaal in his office, and he was sitting in front of paper work but as I enter the room he finished the last document on the pile. “What do you need sir?” I ask as a polite butler should. “I must~ ask are you familiar with Echidna? And~ do you recognize me?” He asks smirking, while I was confused until Haji advises I check his Od,’ Wait this Od, why does it feel like… no.’ My eyes widen as I realize who the person in front of me was, he was the original Roswaal from 400 years ago. “How are you still alive?” Suddenly my head started hurting, I clutch my head as different memories start flashing at once and it was too much happening at once.

My head felt like it was splitting open, I was on the floor with Roswaal looking surprised as the world grows dark. I wake up some time later in a familiar shadowy void; I sit up only to see 2 figures, I recognize them to be Satella and Haji. Haji can materialize in my mind when I’m asleep or in this void, when he does he takes the form of an adult version of me with noble clothing. “Well if it isn’t the witch, even in this void you’re still a waste of space.” Haji says. Satella responds,” You’re… terrible…. Subaru is…. Hurt…. yet…. the first… thing you… do is… insult me!” Haji looked away before sighing,” Yeah your right, hey Subaru how are you feeling?” “Yeah, I just want to know what happened.” Haji picks Subaru before answering, “Your mind couldn’t take anymore reminders and the dam broke, basically you have a lot of repressed memories either from traumatic events, because you ignored bedtime, or because of your authority. This has been building up for some time; I guess when Roswaal revealed himself it triggered many memories at once which is the reason why you fainted.”

3rd Pov  
While Subaru continued to chat with Haji and Satella, his body was being examined. “What’s wrong with Subaru?” Everyone was there, with Beatrice examining Subaru. “There’s nothing wrong with him psychically but I am curious about this necklace around his neck it won’t come off, I suppose.” Beatrice explains yanking the necklace, even though it looks like a normal it stuck to Subaru’s skin preventing Beatrice from taking it off. The maids came during their break to check on Subaru, they decided to help clean Subaru’s room where they find his clothes: an orange, black and white cloak along with some common clothes worn by people from both Kararagi and Lugnica common folk, made from standard material but looked like he stitched it all by himself.'

The day progressed as usual, Ram and Rem continue their usual duties, Emilia remains diligent in her studies, Beatrice remains a shut-in and Roswaal was out on a business trip. In the library Puck and Beatrice were looking for something in the Forbidden Library, “I know mother must have something here about that boy, I suppose.” Beatrice mutters as she continues to look through the seemingly endless amounts of books, meanwhile Puck was looking through another section of the library searching for anything about the strange boy. They kept searching until they found a book with a strange cover, a cover colored white, black, and orange. “Hey Beako, do you think this is it?” Puck asks as he pulls out a book called ‘A deeper look into the Spirit Child’ “I’ve never seen this book before, where did you find that I wonder?” Beatrice asks Puck points at a section of the library only to hesitate, “It was over there or was it over the other way, I can’t remember” Puck answers, a bit confused.

They try to open the book, only for the book to remain shut as if something was keeping it shut. “Not this again, who would put a magic seal on a book, I wonder?!” Beatrice shouts fed up with the situation. Puck and Beatrice begin to inspect the seal, “There is no question mother must have put this seal here the question is why, I suppose.” Beatrice concludes after feeling the familiar magic from the seal, Puck and Beatrice soon decide to try and break the seal to no avail. The magic on the seal was ancient; they had no method of removing it, several hours had gone by and they still haven’t found a single way to unseal the book.” Urgh! What is this seal there is 400 years’ worth of knowledge and not a single answer as to break this seal, in fact!” Beatrice fumes as Puck seemed to have had enough,” Hey Beako, let’s stop here and check on Subaru shall we.” Puck suggested seeing that this going nowhere. “Very well let’s check on the boy, I suppose.”

Back in the void  
Subaru Pov  
“So, how long until I wake up?” Subaru asks as he watches Haji and Satella start another argument, what it was about was outside of my understanding. “Well I would answer but frankly I am quite busy with this witch here.” Haji turns back to Satella only to see her starting to vanish, “Looks… like I… wasted… too much… time… I guess… I’ll see… you later.” Satella says as she vanishes from the void. “No, I didn’t get a chance to talk to her. Haji! Why do you hate her so much anyway?” I ask disappointed I couldn’t talk to auntie at all, Haji simply looks to the distance for a moment before answering,” I’ll tell you when you get your act together for now it’s time for you to wake up.” After saying this, the void start to fade and a bright light envelops everything.

I wake up in my room, everything looks normal and my head doesn’t feel like it’s going to explode anymore. “I wonder what time it is.”“ It’s 5 in the morning, in fact.” Beatrice answers, my mind takes a moment to realize I wasn’t alone before I react, jumping in place screaming. “What are you doing here? No, unless… no way, so… what do you want?” She seemed impassive to what had just happened and asks, “You’re a peculiar human, or at least partially human I suppose.” She seemed to be gouging my reaction to see if she was right, but that’s not going to work thrice. “Hmm… maybe so but what are you doing here, a cute girl like you should be in bed.” I answer with a pick up line, and it worked as she blushed a vibrant pink color,’ Wow she’s cute’ I thought as she raised her hand towards me and grab my arm, I felt my mana getting drained as I passed out.

The next morning  
My body feels so sore, like someone stretched it like a rug before folding it and shoving it into a closet. “What time is it?” I ask myself as I look around my room this time Beatrice wasn’t here; I quickly get up and get ready for the day. After I freshened up I quickly tried to find Rem and Ram but I couldn’t find them, I decided to head to the dining room where I found Rem and Ram setting up the table. “Ah Barusu, you’ve recovered now come help us set the dining table, also we will need to resupply this afternoon so you and Rem please prepare yourself for a supply run to Irlham Village.” Ram explains, I nod and help them set the table. After setting the table we head to the kitchen and prepare breakfast with whatever we had left.

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Cya.


	9. Village Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for more Re:Spirited, It's been a while.
> 
> I don't own Re:Zero, I'm just doing this for fun.

Subaru Pov  
After cleaning up the dining table and taking note of what we needed to restock, Rem and I had prepared ourselves for the trip to Irlam Village. It was a short trip by walking but now that I was in the village I had one question, “Where am I supposed to go?” Rem had left before I could ask her so I was forced to ask one of the locals, an old man seem to know who I am as he walked up and asked, “You’re the new worker at the Mathers Mansion aren’t you?” He asked, I simply nod and ask where to find the shop I was looking for. “Oh the shop you’re looking is just down the street, second house to the end.” I thanked him and went on my way. After a while I realized another problem, my body couldn’t physically carry all of this supplies and I didn’t want to use magic for such a mundane task, “I wonder what I’m going to do? This is too much to carry back, should I call Rem?” as I was mumbling to myself I felt something tap my back.

I look back and see a group of kids looking at me with curious looks, there were a total of 7 kids a blond girl walked up to me and asked, “Hello there you must be the new servant at the Mathers Mansion, my name is Petra what’s yours?” after she introduced herself the other kids also said there names, Mild, Meina, Cain, Dine, Lucas, and Meili. As to not be rude I introduced myself, “My name is Subaru Natsuki, and yes I am the new servant in the Mathers Mansion, pleasure to meet you.” The other children crowd me asking what the mansion was like, asking based on rumors they had heard from the elders. After answering all their questions Rem came out of nowhere. “Subaru, where have you been? We need to get back now, we’re already behind schedule.” Rem scolds me, I quickly explain myself, “Sorry Rem, I couldn’t carry everything. Could you help me?” Rem looks at the stuff I have to carry and me, seeing that it was in fact too much, she carried a huge portion of it leaving some for me. “Thanks Rem, you’re the best!” I say with my thumbs up, Rem seemed to look away mumbling something but by increasing my hearing I was able to hear it. “But onee-sama is better than Rem, Subaru must learn this.”

Hearing this Haji deduced, ‘She has low self-esteem, perhaps due to an incident? You might want to ask Roswaal, just don’t pass out again.’ As we were preparing to leave one of the kids called for help, I asked Rem to give me a moment. “Very well, Rem shall give Subaru 5 minutes but be back by then or Rem shall leave you.” After that threat I quickened my pace, finding myself with the kids from earlier helping an injured dog being carried by a blue haired girl, ‘I think her name was Meili.’ Haji confirmed my guess. “What’s wrong? What happened to this poor dog?” Petra asked, I quickly stepped up and used a simple healing spell healing the poor dog until it bit me. “Ow! Hey is this the thanks I get?” I shouted at the dog which suddenly became very aggressive, I decide to leave but not before the other kids thank me. After that Rem and I headed back. ‘Hey Haji, do you know why did that dog bite me?’ I asked Haji but he isn’t responding, ‘Must be his off time, oh well I’m sure it was just scared of me. Animals do always sense what I am even with this seal.’

After we headed back to the Mansion, Rem, Ram and I set out to do our usual chores. Soon dinner time arrives, at this point I start feeling tired, “Maybe I haven’t fully recovered, Haji where are you can you take over? I need a rest, Haji?” I call out my companion to no avail, at dinner I was more of a hindrance in the Kitchen than anything else. “Barusu, perhaps you should rest you seem to have not fully recovered.” Ram says as she watched me start to slow down, Rem immediately took over and made dinner. At the dining table, I tried my best to set it but it turned out messy, Roswaal commented, “Subaru~ perhaps you have not fully recovered, take a break you~ have earned it.” At Roswaal’s command I immediately lean against the wall, Emilia came to check up on me but Beatrice was nowhere to be seen. “Lady Beatrice will not be joining us tonight; she is busy with Master Puck.” Rem explains and with that dinner started, this time without much help from me.

Later I was given an early release by Ram, “Barusu as much as I commend your efforts even while you are unwell, you are becoming a hindrance rather than helping so it is better you head back to your quarters and heal.” After that harsh truth I retired for the night, “Hey Haji, where are you? Come on did I do something wrong, or are you just giving me the silent treatment?” I asked Haji again trying to see if he knew what was wrong, but once again no response finally I decided, “I’m sure it’s nothing serious, a good night’s rest should do the trick.” And with that I slept early for first time in decades, as I slept I felt lighter and everything started to distort. 

3rd Pov  
The next morning as everyone awoke they felt something wrong, as though something was lost and now the mansion was filled with an abhorrent smell. “What is this smell, it smells like something died and was left to decompose in trash.” Ram asked as Rem smelt the air she could recognize the stench, it smelled like a corpse and the smell of the witch. “I shall check on Subaru, I am sure he can help us find and deal with this horrible scent.” Rem suggests, Ram nodding with her suggestion. When she arrived in front of Subaru’s room, Rem saw Emilia in front of Subaru’s throwing up the contents of her stomach. “What’s wrong Lady Emilia? I understand the smell is horrible and we will deal with it shortly.” Rem addressed the downed Emilia after helping her up.

“S-Subaru h-he’s…” Emilia shakily said, but whatever she wanted to say was cut off as she started crying. Rem decided to have a look inside what she found inside nearly made her join Emilia as she saw the most horrific sight anyone would deal with, on the bed she saw a decomposed child unrecognizable as all that remained was rotting flesh and smell. “W-what magic is this? Subaru if this is a trick Rem will insure suitable punishment for this disgusting display.” But as she got closer she recognized the clothes the body had, they were Subaru’s clothes unbeknownst to them magic was keeping his body alive, young and fresh without it Subaru’s body would revert back to what it was, a rotting corpse. Soon Roswaal was informed and all the mansion residence turned to Beatrice for answers. “He died at night due to a curse, but I cannot explain the quick rotting of his body I suppose” Beatrice explains looking at his necklace, it was no longer glowing.

Beatrice grabbed the necklace and felt a presence inside her mind, ‘PUT IT DOWN!!!!’ a voice said causing her to drop the necklace and back away from it. After this horrible turn of events, they prepared to bury Subaru and moved on with their lives. Emilia was greatly disturbed by Subaru’s sudden passing and Beatrice had been sent to Irlam Village to search for the person who put the curse on Subaru. She scoured the village collecting info and questioning the children, eventually she noticed the dog running away and followed it into the forest. “So it was the mutt, it was an Alpha Wolgarm in fact.” Beatrice said after massacring the Wolgarm population and finding Meili. “Hello big sister could you help me get back to the village? I got lost, and hid from the demon dogs.” Meili said after being found by Beatrice hoping to trick her and escape back to Elsa. “I won’t be fooled so easily girl, I know you must be the Mabeast user that killed him now I will insure he is properly avenged. You killed my hope, now I will end you.” Beatrice answers not once convinced by Meili’s act, with a chant of Minya purple crystal stakes surrounded the blue haired girl. Beatrice waved her hand looking away while the stakes shot towards Meili killing her.

In the void  
“Wait I’m dead, How?” Subaru asked Haji who looked worse for wear, “Yes you were cursed, and you must have been slacking on your curse detection and decursification if you didn’t realize that. I tried to break it myself but I myself am very rusty, so I could only delay it.” Subaru sighs at his own mistake before preparing himself to start again, “Well then let’s correct this and continue, let us see what the next loop has in store for us.” Instead of the void fading away and Subaru returning from death nothing happened, looking at Haji Subaru asked, “Uh Haji both of us need to return for Return by Death to work, why are you refusing to return by death?” Haji crossed his arms with a look of disappointment on his face, “You need weapons, preferably your old weapons as you can see you’re draining yourself dry every time you use your spells. After this you will go grab your weapons, but for now I am allowing you to use those again.” Subaru looked surprised for a moment before smiling, “Really? You’re letting me use those things again you stopped me because I was getting too dependent on them, are you sure?” 

“Yes I’m sure after all, you do need something to help you and what better than those things. After all you made them now I’m letting you use them once again.” Haji said and with that the void was starting to fade but Haji decided one last word was needed, “Subaru you better practice with magic you’re getting sloppy.” “I will, and I agree I am getting a bit sloppy.” Subaru answered as the void fully faded away and Haji along with it.

Subaru Pov  
I woke up on a bed for the first time in a long time, ‘I almost don’t want to get up, now when is this?’ as I got up and prepared for the day, I saw my butler uniform. ‘So I already stitched it which means I am already in service here, good I didn’t want to go through the early days again especially that fight. With my training I’m sure I could beat them easily.’ I thought as I got dressed and headed to the kitchen, inside Ram and Rem were busy as usual making sure everything was up to their standards until Ram saw me, “Ah Barusu, you’ve recovered now come help us set the dining table ” Ram explains, I nod and began my day of work once more.

Before we left I excused myself for a moment heading back to his room, “Okay where did I leave those guys… Oh yeah, I remember now Taru.” A portal open on the other side was a small run down hut and out comes 6 Lagmite beings; they each circled me and shined like a spirit. “Yeah I’m sorry Haji had me stop using you, I got too dependent on you but now let’s catch up.” I say opening my butler outfit allowing them to enter and hide, ‘Just like old times right, Subaru?’ Haji says as I prepare for the trip, “Yes just like old times, now let’s do this one more time!” I say with determination before finding Rem and heading to the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys happy holidays, and all that I hope this helps in the horrible year that is 2020.
> 
> Let's hope next year is better.


	10. Journey to the Present

Subaru continued to lay low; avoiding the hunters while training with his new creations he called them Lagmite Spirits or Od Lagmites. 

Some experimentation with his creations, he learned that when casting spells the Lagmite would respond with his chant and also fire off their own spells, through practice Subaru was able to use them to conserve mana as they started absorbing mana from the atmosphere and store it for later use.

He decided to test their efficiency in battle against a few people who were hunting him; he made fake tracks to lead them to a secluded place where he would battle them.

‘Are you sure this is smart? I understand you wanting to test these creations of yours but this is risky.’ Haji questioned Subaru as he prepared for a fight.

The hunters had followed the tracks as Subaru had predicted, this group consisted of 10 people. 6 of which were carrying weapons while the other 4 had minor spirits with them.

‘This group is carrying some serious firepower, might I suggest a different group?’ Haji asked still trying to convince Subaru to change his mind but the Spirit Child had made up his mind.

The hunters had reached a dead end and realized the tracks were fake, one of them holding a mace saw something pass by and warned the others.

“G-guys something’s here, keep your guard up!” He said as the others took a more defensive position.

The ensuing fight was devastating to the forest they were led to as Subaru just laughed and dodged through their weapons and spells.

“Now my turn, Kaze!” Subaru chanted as the Od Lagmites glow a grey color before unleashing a violent wing that ravaged the surrounding area and hunters, only a few hunters withstood the winds.

“Whoa! Now that’s a lot of Damage, I wonder if you can cast different spells at the same time.” Subaru mutters as the hunters recovered and prepared to strike.

Subaru already satisfied with the results of this little experiment decides that it’s time to leave, “Ah, well it’s been fun but I’ve got to go bye, Taru.” With that chant a portal appears under him and he escapes once again.

One of the hunters however managed to follow Subaru through the portal, with 2 spirits and a sword he was clearly a knight and a spirit user.  
“You won’t escape this time Spirit Child, we were paid to capture you and bring back to the Dresaizia Empire.” The knight announced as he drew his sword and his spirits prepared for battle.

‘I warned you, many of your hunters know of your portal spell perhaps next time you should run before making a portal.’ Haji nagged.

“Well Mr. Knight what’s your name, I thought that battle etiquette was to introduce yourself before fighting.” Subaru says as he and the Od Lagmite prepare to fight.

The knight introduced himself as Jin Juukulius, the current head of the Juukulius House. Subaru Introduced himself as Subaru Natsuki, Spirit Child hybrid.

“Is it true what they say, that you’re a hybrid of a human and a spirit?” Jin asks as we circle each other watching for any sign that the other might strike.

Subaru seemed surprised by this question, “What? I thought you knew what you were hunting, but yes I am a hybrid but while you all see me as an abomination. I see myself as something new and interesting to this world, while that may sound narcissistic I prefer that over being an abomination.”

After that lengthy answer Jin strikes unleashing a flurry of slashes with his blade while at the same time chanting Izu causing the red spirit above him to erupt in a blaze of fire towards Subaru. Seeing the attacks Subaru decided to play defensive, “Let’s see you pierce this Juukulius, Rudo!” 

Mana started to surround Subaru in a thin coating, completely repelling the fire and blocking the sword strikes that came afterwards. Rudo is a yin spell that manipulates mana to coat the user and protect them from spells and basic attacks, only strong spells and heavy strikes would have a chance at piercing this defense.

Jin was shocked at the boy’s sudden defense and this was when Subaru strikes back chanting Kawa, water droplets form around both of them before flying towards Jin who jumped back to avoid them. The bullets of water hit the ground following the knight until the spell tapered out, seeing the holes in the ground Jin know that spell would’ve shredded him if it hit him.

“Reports stated you only used yin magic, so you’re able to use other types of magic as well.” Jin says as he reevaluates his strategy.

“Very well since you showed me something new about yourself I shall demonstrate my trump card, prepare yourself for this spell.” Jin announces as he attacks dashing towards Subaru jabbing with his sword.

Subaru ducked and weaved through his attacks, as Haji had taught him the art of the wind dance which was a type of martial art where the user would dodge any obstacles in their path, always taking the path of least resistance. It took a lot of skill to perform but if there was something Subaru had it was time.

Seeing Subaru’s movements Jin decided to use his trump card, chanting Tsuma the two spirits circle around his sword as he thrusts it at Subaru unleashing a gust of fiery wind, breaching Subaru’s defenses and pushing the poor Spirit Child into the forest which also caught on fire from the devastating attack. 

‘Ouch, everything hurts. Am I burning? Where am I?’ Subaru questions as he gets up and tries to see through the smoke and pain, but everything was covered. Smoke was blinding Subaru and with the force of the knight’s attack completely disorienting Subaru he had no hope of making it out himself.

‘Subaru I suggest you leave now use Taru and escape you clearly are no match for that knight.’ Haji urges as the fire grows fiercer.

Subaru tries to use Taru when a hand suddenly grabs him and pulls him out of the blaze; Jin frantically puts out the Spirit Child in a nearby river. 

Subaru looked worse for wear his clothes singed and skin burned it was a miracle he was still alive, Jin seemed to worry for the child and set him down with some wet clothes courtesy of the knight. Jin now sure the Spirit Child wouldn’t perish he tried to find his way back but Subaru had transported them too far away and without a map they were lost.

With Subaru he was still barely conscious, however this didn’t stop Haji from scolding Subaru, ‘I warned you Subaru, you must stop being so reckless. I shall take control and escape from here, now rest I shall talk with you later.’

As Jin came back from scouting, Haji finally took control from Subaru and started standing. Seeing this Jin rushed to try and help the burned Spirit Child but the burns had healed, the only evidence that the boy was even burned was the singed clothes.

“Sir Jin, I must commend you for being able to beat Subaru even though he is a bit reckless he has faced enough enemies to become formidable.” Haji said as he prepared himself for a fight calling out the Od Lagmites which were left in the forest after Subaru was burned.

Jin was shocked at not only the quick recovery but the change in voice, “So you have recovered, might I ask are you really the same kid I fought earlier? You seem different as if you are an entirely different person.”

Before this Haji thought only Subaru was worth his attention due to his unique circumstance and yet he seemed to continuously be surprised by this knight’s ingenuity and intellect. 

‘Maybe I should give this one a chance, at least before escaping.’ Haji thought as realized something, he had no plan of escape.

“Before you had my disdain, now you have my attention knight. Yes I am not Subaru rather I am Haji, his Spirit half if you will.” Haji explained to the purple-haired knight, gauging his response.

Jin now understanding the situation prepared himself for a fight, he had orders to bring in or kill the Spirit Child and he would follow them to his end. Haji seeing this decided to take a different approach; instead of fighting he would simply make a distraction and escape.

“I would prefer not to fight you Sir Jin, you have bested Subaru and as much as it pains me to admit it I have not taken control of this body before, so in combat I would obviously be defeated.” Haji says as he sits down again gesturing for the knight to do the same.

Jin sits down still a bit confused at the current situation, but nonetheless kept his guard up in case this Haji tries anything. “Pleasure to meet you Haji-san, but you must understand I am under orders from the Dresaizia Empire to bring you and Subaru in. I hope you understand nothing you say will change my mind.”  
“Understandable when humans are given commands most would follow them, either for fame or honor but what about you knight? What’s your reason?” Haji asked playing around with the Od Lagmite.

Seeing the strange crystal creatures again put Jin on guard, seeing as those things decimated the group he was with and they were capable knights and bounty hunters. Seeing his response Haji reassures him that they only listen to Subaru and not him for some reason, this doesn’t calm Jin down at all.

“I do not trust at all Haji-san, you are still my enemy so I must take those from you.” Jin exclaims as the Od Lagmite simply float about.

Haji decides to listen to the knight and let him take all the Od Lagmite and putting them into a box. Now that the only weapons Haji had were put away Jin started to relax now that there was no immediate threat.

One thing was still bothering the knight however, how it was possible to create a hybrid between a spirit and a human. Jin had pondered this for a while, when he had heard of Spirit Child he laughed until several others come back beaten and bruised that’s when the emperor himself ordered his knights to capture the boy. They spent a while tracking the boy, but he was quite adept at covering his tracks until just today where they were led into a trap.

“So Haji why are you so friendly to me, considering I burned your… other half was it?” Jin asked, but all he got was silence. Turning his head he saw why Haji had gone quiet, he had fallen asleep so suddenly.

Jin looked around to see that they had spent quite some time conversing with Haji and it was quite late, ‘Still to think a spirit human like him would still need rest, perhaps he is still quite human after all.’

After checking the area for any signs of life or a landmark he could use to make his way back to the empire but where ever that Subaru took them was far past any known landmarks to pinpoint their location, ‘Which means I am completely lost, but what about that boy? How does he never get lost? Unless he is always lost doing this stunt, I’ll ask him tomorrow but who would be in control, Subaru or Haji?’ Jin pondered this for some time.

Haji was trying to talk to Subaru but it seemed that that attack hit Subaru harder than he thought, ‘That attack might have knocked him out for a week, since this body is that of a 10 year old at best.’ Haji thought as he kept trying to wake Subaru up to no avail, ‘This body is really inconvenient, terrible at taking hits, too small for most weapons and lastly that blasted bedtime, but what if Subaru was affected by bedtime then I take control? Hmm… tests for another day I suppose.’

The next day Haji awoke at the crack of dawn, looking around he found Jin asleep after possibly standing guard nearly the entire night, ‘This is my chance to escape!’ Haji thought as he got up only to find his hands and legs tied. 

‘I should have expected this, I really do need to take control more often’ Haji thought as he realized this was something Subaru would’ve done as well. ‘We really are alike, well technically we are the same person maybe?’ 

As Haji continued this line of thought Jin started to stir, seeing no other choice Haji scoots to the box that had the Od Lagmite and seeing it had no locks, quickly opened it and released the Od Lagmite.

“Will you listen to me just this once? We need to get out of here so please use Taru.” Haji pleaded with the floating Lagmite, they seem to respond as one of them opens a portal and Haji scoots through escaping just as Jin woke up to see a closed portal.

To be continued…


End file.
